What a Wonderful World
by Trench Mouth
Summary: New Soc moves to town and ends up making friends with a greaser.First Fanfic.
1. New Town New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders ( obviously ). They belong to S.E. Hinton ( love her books xD ). This is not for profit. Its just for the fun and amusment of me and the readers. I own a few characters, but you can probably pick those ones out yourselfs.

Note: This is my first Fanfic. So...read and review.

What a Wonderful World 

At first glance, The Laveau family may seem like the perfect family. The Father,Charles James Laveau,was the owner of bank with rich investors. The Mother, Veronica Sharon Laveau,was the head of a law firm full of high-priced lawyers. And the daughter,Velma Marie Kelly Laveau, who had every thing a 14-year-old girl could want...But she didn't have everything she wanted. But, then again, this was only a first glance. If you have gotten to know anything about this family, You'd see how non-perfect it turely was. Her parents completely ignored her, unless an investor or client wanted to make sure that they will be working with a 'family' person. Half the time, Velma's parents didn't even get her name right.

They had always moved around alot. Velma had always been taught by tutors at home, So she never got a chance to make friends and her parents were never home. But her Father had told her that it would finally change when they moved to Tulsa, or to be more honest, her fathers assistant told her.

On Saturday that had gotten settled in and Mr. and Mrs. Laveau had told their daughter that she would be going to high-school on Monday. But aside from that. Nothing changed. Even on Sunday her parents were barely home, and now a new problem. She had never been in an actual school before. The fact she was put up a grade kind of worried her, too. She began to worry about how people would act toward her, and if she would make friends or not. These thoughts slowly began to vanish as she went to sleep...

She woke up to the annoying ring of her alarm clock.She turned it off and rolled over to go back to sleep, till she remembered, it was Monday. She sighed and got out of bed and rummaged though her closet for some clothes. She picked out a dark navy skirt and a matching blouse, combed her hair and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her parents were already gone,which ment she was walking.

Luckily for her, she wasn't late. She had spent abit of time in the office to get her time-tables and locker number and combination. She never worked a lock before. She didn't get it the first few times. A tall boy with long, rusty colored side-burns and a wide grin came up to her,about to offer her help getting the locker open, when she finially got her locker open, it flung out, hitting the boy in the head. She gasped and closed the locker," Oh,gosh, are you ok?" Velma asked,there was a hint of worry laced into her soft, southern accent. The boy just put his head in one hand and was cursing like she had never heard anyone curse before, and some of the words he was saying she never even heard before., Passers by where laughing. " I'm so sorry...I-I-I didn't mean too, honest..."She sounded abit scared. But they boy straighten up and rub his head abit and grinned, "Good thing I got a thick head, or else that might-a done some damage" He said with a laugh. She was slightly confused at his respond.Most people would be upset at that.The bell rang for the students to go their home rooms, she hurried down to her class, feeling quite embarrassed. But home room was just as humiliating.

She had sat down by a boy with greenish-grey eyes that looked a round her age, but he wasn't dressed like the other guys in the class, kinda like the boy she hit with the locker earlier. He smiled abit and she smiled back. But then the teacher spoke to up, "Class. We have a new student, Velma Laveau," She looked up at sound of her name, "Velma, Why don't you say a few words?" He asked.

" A..a few words? Sir?" She asked, slightly confused. She was never asked that before and wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Yes...say something..."

Velma bit her lip before she started, " ' Little Nancy Ellicote, In a white petticoat, And a red nose; The longer she stands, The shorter she grows' ". Then their was a long silence.

The teacher cleared his thoat and said, " I ment about_ yourself_.." Everyone in the class laughed. Except the boy she had sat down beside. He had a small smile on his face, but it wasn't that he looked amused..It looked like he was thinking of something.

She was felt herself turning red and was so relived when the bell for first class rang. She left quickly and avoided as many people from her class as she could. But at lunch, She had been asked to join a group of kids dressed in madras. They had talked about alot of different things, but they never told her about the soc and greaser rivalry.They figured she already knew.

Later she was as her locker once again when the grey-eyed boy from homeroom came up to her, " A candle." He said, out of the blue, with a smile. Velma looked at him for a moment, " pardon me?" she asked, quite confused by his random statement.

" Little Nancy Ellicote? The answer is a Candle." He said with a slight chuckle. " Oh! Oh, yes..." She started to blush and the boy walked away. She decided to wait about 5 minutes before she left, so most people would be gone, not wanting to end up looking like an idiot again.

When she finally left, the parking lot was just about empty. _good,_ Velma thought to herself. She took out a book and started to read it as she walked. She hadn't been walking for 3 minutes before she heard footsteps behind her. At first, she tryed to ignore it. And it worked. For afew minutes anyway. All of the sudden, someone yelled,' Howdy!' and she felt someone grab her shoulders and pulled her back abit before letting go. She gasped and regained her balance, then turned around. It was the guy from school she had met .earlier with the locker incident, with his thumbs in the belt-loops and a grin on his face. He was laughing,probably at the fact that she was obviously afriad, and she had to look up at him, she was only about 5'3, this guy was atleast 6 feet. " You scare too easy,doll."He said, crossing his arms," what's your name?" He asked her.

"Um...Velma Laveau..." She answered him, not quite sure if she should of. They boy seemed to sence that she was uncomfortable. He smiled and extended his hand to her, " Well, Um Velma, I'm Two-Bit "

She was going to ask about his name, but thought it better not to. She went to shake his hand, which immediatly she regretted it. His had a very strong grip and was shaking her hand like he was trying to pull her arm out. When he let go, she smiled abit, thankful. " So!" He started cheerfully, " Can I walk ya home?" He asked.

"Oh, no. thanks. I'll be fine." She said, politely declining his offer.

"well, at least till you get you outta the Greasers territory and safely into the land of the Soc..."

Velma looked up at him with a confused look, " Wait...What's a Greaser?" She asked, " and what's a Soc?"

"Well...um..uh.." He scratched the back of his head, not actually having to explain it before, " Greasers.You know...like..JD's..hoods.." He was only confusing her more. " Ok. Lets try it this way...This town is devided inta two. The Socs and The Greasers. Now. The Socs are the rich kids that live on the West side of town, Like you. And the Greasers are the juvenile delinquents that live in the East side of town, like me." Two-Bit smiled and Velma just tilted her head slightly to the side, " Alright...So, do you mind telling my why I would need an escort to get to the West side of town?"

" Easy. So you don't get jumped." He said with a shrug.

" Jumped?" She was worried.

" Yep. Greasers jump Socs. 'specially the small ones." He smiled.

"Why?"

"Only reason Greasers jump Socs is 'case Socs jump Greasers."

"But, why?"

" Socs just don't like Greasers." He told her with a shrug.

" Why? What's wrong with Greasers?" She asked him.

Two- Bit stopped and turned to her. He wasn't asked that before, especially not by a Soc. " Nothing...There aint nothing wrong with us..." He smiled at her slightly and they kept walking.

"Hey, Ya gotta do somethin' for me, k?" Two- Bit said suddenly.

" Do what?"

" Don't go hanging around any of those jokers in your neighborhood, alright?"

She smiled abit and nodded, " Alright."

another note : Hope ya liked it so far...


	2. Different type of Outsider

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, Yada-yada, Not for profit, blah blah blah..

Note: Woot! 2 reviews! thats 2 more that I expected! xD

Two- Bit was telling jokes to Velma for the rest of the walk. She laughed, but never heard such language in jokes, or such dirty punch lines.

"You know any jokes?" He asked her after alittle while.

"No...But I know lots of riddles...but I don't think you'd get them.." She said shyly.

"Like what? Gimme one." He smiled, " I'll get it."

"Ok..." She sighed abit, " Why is a Raven like a writing desk?" She asked him

"That's Easy!" He said.. Velma waited for an answer. But none came.

"You have no idea, do you?" She was smiling, and trying not to laugh

" Not the slightest, nope." He was still smiling.

She noticed that his smile disappeare when he saw a black car slow down as it began to pass. Two-bit stood closer to Velma, like he was trying to hide her from the view of people in the car. The speed up and finally passed. But she had to ask, " Who were they?" Obviously worry in her tone. " No body." He smiled at her.

Eventually, They said their good-byes and parted ways. Velma had got into her house and went around looking for her parents, and of course, they weren't home. She smiled abit. She was in a better mood today. _It really is going to be different here_.. she thought. And she went up and did her homework.

The next day, She had just closed her locker and was heading toward the cafeteria, putting her books into her bookbag, when she ran into someone, causing her to drop her books. " Oh! my god. I am soo sorry..." She said as she got onto her knees and scrambled to pick up her books.

" It's alright.." The voice was kind of familiar. She looked up and saw the grey- eyed boy from her home room class, helping her pick up her books. He smiled at her, " I'm Ponyboy.. "

She returned his smile, " I'm Velma."

" Hey! I figured it ou-" Both Ponyboy and Velma looked down the hall in the direction of the voice just in time to see Two-bit trip of over his own feet. He cursing, Ponyboy was laughing, and Velma went to go help him up. Two-bit just brushed off his pants, " Right. Now...what was I sayin'?" He scratched the back of his head for a moment, " Oh yeah!" He said with a snap of his fingers, " ask me that riddle again"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just ask it!" He was smiling and seemed rather pleased with himself.

"What is a raven like a writing desk?" She was seemed amused.

" Because they can produce a few notes,though are very flat; and its never put with the wrong end in front!" He had on a huge Cheshire Cat grin and started to laugh. Velma had a shocked expression on her face. " How'd you -" She was cut off by Ponyboy, " I told him the answer yesterday when he asked me. You didn't really think He was smart enough to figure it out on his own, I mean - OW!" Two- Bit had smacked him in the back of the head.

"Anyway." Ponyboy went on, rubbing the spot where he was hit, " I was going to ask you If you wanted to join me and the guys in the parking lot for lunch." He told her

Velma was about to decline the offer, but Two- Bit spoke up first.

"Great idea, Pony!" He grabbed Velma and dragged her out into the parking lot, followed by Ponyboy. She didn't exactly object, but she wasn't all to eager to go.

In the parking lot. There were abunch of guys dressed like Ponyboy and Two-bit, some were drinking, some were smoking. But they looked alot tougher and meaner that Ponyboy and Two-bit. They all were glaring at her as Two-Bit pulled her closer. " Guys! This is Velma - "

"She's a soc" A tall, blond boy said with a harsh voice.It made her want to turn around and go back inside, But Two-Bit had his arm around her shoulders.

"Velma, Thats Dally, and Johnny.." He was pointing at them as he said their names, " And that one's Steve..shorter guy beside him is Curly"

Velma gave a small,"hi.."

"Two Bit, Can I uh...talk... to you for a minute..." Said Dally, " Over there...Alone"

Two-Bit shrugged and went with Dally afew meters away, " So, Dally, what ya wanna talk about?" He asked.

"She's a Soc." Dally said, sounding very annoyed

"Yes. I think you pointed that out alreay, Dal."

" What the hell are ya doing bringing a soc around?" Dally asked, trying to to yell." Man, you know its

never good when one of her kind is around!"

"Yeah, you're right. She's a real threat." Two- Bit said in a very very sarcastic tone. He point over at her.

Velma was standing beside Ponyboy and Johnny. Pony and Johnny were talking, but Velma was looking rather nervous, maybe alitle scared.She was real quiet. She had the feeling she wasn't really wanted hanging around.

Dally sighed," Ok. Fine. She can stay, But one thing goes wrong.." He said warningly. He walked back over to the rest of the group.

Note : I know, its kinda shorter than the last one. But I got a little block sighs


	3. The Dingo

Disclaimer : You know...

Note: Yay! More reviews! glad ya'll like it so far. 3

Later in the day, when school finally let out, once again Velma was the last one to leave.

She had just left the school courtyard when a car pulled up beside her. She didn't stop walking so the car didn't stop driving, but it went slow enough so that the person in the drivers seat ( which happens to be Two-Bit) could talk to her.

"Hey!" He was smiling, like usual, " Wanna lift?"

Velma shook her head slightly, "No. I'm fine, thank you." She said politely

"I don't blame her." She heard from the back seat, apparently Ponyboy was in the car aswell, " I mean, with the way Dally drives..."

"Shut your mouth, kid!" Unmistakably the cold voice of Dallas, followed by Two-Bits laughter.

"Oh, come on. Get in the car." Two- Bit said.

"no, I'm fine walking."

" Get in."

"No."

"Get in the car"

"No, I'm walking."

"come on." Two- Bit dragged the words out.

"I'm fine."

"Yes, you are." He grinned and she heard Dally laugh.

Velma just stared at him blankly for a moment. "I'm walking home, Two- Bit." Honestly trying not to laugh.

He smiled, " Come on, get in."

" She said No, Greaser"

Velma turned around as saw about 4 Socs comming toward her. "Don't worry, Babe," One of the socs laughed and put his arm around her shoulder, " We'll take ya home."

"Uh, No. You won't." She pushed his arm off and backed up.

"You mean you'd rather go with these Grease balls then us?" One of the bigger ones aproached her. She backed up abit more, Y-yes...I would." That answer didn't seem to sit to well, cause she got smacked with the back of his hand. She started to fall back but got caught before she hit the ground. It was Two- Bit. She looked around and noticed they had all gotten out of the car when the socs came. Only then did she realize that Johnny was there, too. _Great..._ she thought, being hit infront of other people didn't make her feel to hot.

Velma was ushered into the back of the car, and Dally told Johnny and Ponyboy to get back in, as well.

She couldn't hear what they were saying. They weren't talking very loud, and it looked like a fight was going to break out, But a cop car had slowly driven past. The socs left and Dally and Two-Bit got back into the car and drove off. The drive was silent. All Velma wanted to do now was go home. But Dally had drove to some place. She stared at the sign for a moment, it was called ' The Dingo '." What is this place?" Velma asked, finally as everyone was getting out of the car

" A restaurant" Dally shrugged.

"well, obviously..but that's not exactly what I ment- " She was going to say more but Dally looked at her like he wanted to hit her and she really wasn't looking forward to be hit twice in one day. So she just fell silent and directed her vision to the ground as they walked inside.

She felt like someone was watching her, so she looked around. People were staring at her. She quickly looked back at the ground as Two- Bit spoke up, " Ok, how about yous go get us a table, and me and Dal go get the food?"

"Fine." Ponyboy shrugged.

"So, you two just want the usual?" The question obviously directed at Ponyboy and Johnny...They both nodded.

"Ok. What about you?" Two- Bit nodded in Velma's direction. " Oh.." She thought for a moment, " I'll just have a diet Coke." Two-Bit and Dally just exchanged looks and went to the counter. She looked back at Ponyboy, who was trying not to laugh, and Johnny, who was fighting back a smirk. " What?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing..." Ponyboy headed toward a booth and they sat down. Ponyboy and Johnny sat on one side, Velma said on the other side, leaning slightly against the wall beside her. After a few minutes of silence, Two-Bit and Dally had came and sat down, both on the same side Velma was on. Dally sat beside Velma and she was kind of uncomfortable with that.He put the diet coke infront of her and she muttered " thank you.."

"I wanna know somethin' Doll." He said suddenly, taking out a pack of smokes. Velma only looked at him. " How come you hangin' out with Greasers instead of other Socs?" He asked.

She didn't know how to answer, " I...I..." She really couldn't say.

"She met me first, and I told her not to go hanging around with that trash." Two-Bit cut in. He was smiling at her and she relaxed abit.

"Looks like you're gunna have some bruise.." It was Johnny who spoke up. He motioned to Velma's cheek and she touched it and flinched. She noticed Dally was staring at her, as well as Two-Bit and Ponyboy. She felt herself turn red. " Might wanna put some ice on it when ya get home.." The rest of the time while everyone was eating was silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence...It was the kind of comfortable silence people could only have when they were comfortable around each other

Note : kinda corny ending...heh


	4. Supper at The Curtis's

Disclaimer: Don't own the Outsiders.

Note: Tra la la. Thanks for the reviews!

The next day Velma had got to school early. She saw the guys sitting on the front steps and none of the socs seemed to wanna go past them. She went up to them and sat down , " Hey.." Her legs were slanted slightly, ankles crossed and hands folded on her lap. She looked out and noticed they guys were smiling at her..." what?" She asked them, highly confused by their stares.

"Nothin.." Two-Bit was trying not to laugh. But what amused them was the way Velma was sitting...and the way she was dressed. She looked like a little kid. She had on a long navy blue shirt with a white button up blouse and a white silk bow in her hair.

The first classed went by pretty slow in the morning. The best class in the morning was English, one of the only classes she had with Ponyboy. It was just before the lunch period. The teacher assigned a project, with a partner, on the book of your choise, and that was suppost to be due tomorrow. He had to leave the room for a few minutes, and in that time, everyone was suppost to pick their partners. Alot of the boys, for some reason that she was too innocent to find out, wanted to be her partner. They all had a weird look in their eyes that made her uncomfortable. But then Ponyboy sat by her and asked if she wanted to work on the project with him, and Ponyboy being the only she felt she could trust in this class, She said Yes.

By then end of the class, They had decided to do the project on Alice's adventures in Wonderland and Through the looking glass. Pony was going to draw and color some scenes, and Velma was going to write a description of the drawings. Also, Velma agreed to go over to Ponyboy's house to work on the project because Pony didn't seem to like the idea of going to the other side of town.

When the lunch bell rang. Velma said she'd meet Ponyboy outside and went to her locker to get something. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't think much of it...untill she left someone push her into her locker. She turned around and the pounded on the door of the locker, begging to be let out. All she heard was laughter fading. She sat down, her knees up to her chest , arms folded and she put her head down. She couldn't beleive that she fit in sitting down.

Sometime after school, Ponyboy had over heard afew socs saying that that had locked some girl in her own locker..._Thats probably why I didn't see her at lunch..._ He ran down the hall, only to be stopped by Two-Bit.

"Where you goin' in such a hurry, kid?" He asked.

"Velma's locker.."

"Why?"

"I think she's in it..."

"And...what makes ya think that?"

"Over heard some guys from my English class...upset that she wouldn't be partners for the project.."

"How long as she been in there?"

" Since Lunch, I think.."

They then both ran to her rescue. Two-Bit started to work the lock.

"Wait.." Ponyboy raised an eyebrow, " How the hell do you know her combination?"

"Oh," Two-Bit laughed, "I kinda watched over her shoulder earlier..." His grin widened as he opened up the locker and looked down at her.

Velma's head raised up to see the smiling face of Two-Bit and Ponyboy. Two-Bit took her arms and pulled her to her feet and out of the locker. She stumbled abit from being in that position for so long, but Pony helped her stay up right till they got to Two-Bits car. He dropped the two of them off at Ponyboys house then drove off, saying he something to do and might drop by later.

Ponyboy had helped Velma inside and she sat down on the couch.

"Odd...I thought someone'd be home by - " The door opened suddenly..

"PONY!" a voice yelled, and then Ponyboy got tackled to the floor and then it looked like they were fighting...

"Soda! What the hell are you doing?" Ponyboy was yelling. " Get off me!"

"No!"

Velma watched quietly from the couch as this went on for about 10 minute before tall, very mucsled up, intimidating looking man in his very early 20's, came in and pulled them up off the floor, " Knock it off, both of you." He turned around and his eyes fell on the small, red-headed teenaged, slightly nervous looking- girl on the couch, that was sitting in a very proper manner._ Obviously a soc..._ He thought to himself. He turned to face Pony and motioned to the Velma , " Whos the kid?" He asked.

" Oh. Thats Velma...Velma..These are my brothers Darry and Sodapop..." Pony said, " We're goin' to be workin' on a book project for English Class."

Soda had gotten on the couch and stared at Velma, his head tilted to the side " Oh? So she's in your genius classes too?"

"Their not genius classes, their Advanced..." Pony rolled his eyes.

"So, What book are you doing for the project?" Darry asked.

"Alice's adventures in Wonderland and Through the looking Glass" Ponyboy told him

Soda scrunched up his nose, " Aint that a little kiddies book?"

"Its a Classic.." Velma said quietly.

"Oh! So you talk!" Soda grinned and Velma felt herself turn red and looked at the floor.

Ponyboy went into his room and took out his skecth book, drawing pencils and his old, ripped up copy of the book and went back into the living room and sat down on the couch beside her. She had pulled out her notebook and her newer, neater copy of the book and they began picking out scenes.

They were nearly done when Darry came into the living room, " So, Velma, You wanna stay for supper?" He asked her.

"Oh...um.." She looked over at Ponyboy, who gave her a little nod, " Sure..."

As Supper was being served, She noticed that the potatoes were a paler shade of orange that the carrots. When Ponyboy noticed this he burst out laughing, Soda and Darry started laughing too, " How'd you manage do to that, Soda?" Pony asked stopped laughing. Sodapop just shrugged. The 3 guys just dug in while Velma took small, dainty bites. The guys were talking , laughing and eating at the same time, while Velma kept quiet and Steve dropped by and got himself a place and joined in the guys poor table manners. She hadn't eating supper with people since she was 5. Usaully she'd just be sitting at the dining table by herself...

After supper, Velma help with the dishes, then She and Pony went back to doing their homework. It only took about an hour to finish. They were all sitting and talking in the living.They heard the rain start comming down, and the drops getting louder, and louder..then there was a loud clap of thunder with a bright flash of lightning, making Velma jump. Darry, Soda and Steve laughed at her slightly.

"What? Don't Socs like thunder storms?" Steve asked with a laugh

Velma looked down at the floor..

"Leave her alone, Steve" Ponyboy said crossly.

Darry stood up, " Come on, I'll take ya home.."

Velma looked up at him and got up and followed him in silence outside to the truck.

Another note: Enjoy. 3


	5. Friday the 13th

Disclaimer : yada yada

The next day the storm didn't let up. The power was out and school was cancelled.

Velma had spent most of the day in her room. Even with the storm, her parents weren't home. She had gotten up and gotten dressed in a black skirt that was well cut, tasteful, but alittle north of the knee, and a black blouse and a little black ribbon tied up her red hair. She looked around her room. It was a child's room.Porcelen dolls filling up shelfs. Glass faces hung on the wall, stuffed animals on a queen sized bed. A Vanity and dresser covered in Ivory figurines. Her parents didn't seem to know that she was a teenager. Every year for her birthday and on Christmas, she always got lots of presents, but they were child's books, and porcelen dolls. Her parents probably still thought she was 5, probably because thats how old she was the last time they checked. One of the things that made it look not so childish was a poster of Bela Lugosi on the wall by her vanity.

Around 8, She had 5 candles lit in her bedroom and was laying in the center of her bed, when she heard muffled voices from the floor below. She sat up and made her way into the hall and very quietly went down the stairs. She still couldn't make out the voices. There were no candles downstairs, but she could of sworn she just seen a small light go off and everything felt silent. She wished she had a candle. As she stood, contemplating going back to her bedroom and lock her door, she felt an arm grab her by the waist and a hand go over her mouth and was pulled back into someone. The person loosened their grip and both hands were around her waist and he was laughed abit. Someone infront of his turned on a flashlight.

"Hope we didn't scare ya too much..." Two- Bit laughed and waved the flashlight around the room. All of the guys were there. Steve turned on another flashlight, as did Dally. Ponyboy, Johnny and Darry were sitting on the sofa. Soda still had his arms around her, laughing. She tryed to stop shaking. When she got her voice back, she asked, " How did you's get in?"

"Front door was unlocked.." Steve said, but in truth, Dally picked the lock.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked.

"We wanted to show you what Greasers do on Friday the 13th." Soda answered, still standing behind her.

She was abit shocked by the answer," What...What do you mean?"

Dally smirked, " Means go get your shoes so we can get goin"

She hurried back up the stairs to her bed room and went over to her closet to pick out a pair of black heels..

" Glory! You know girls tend to re-decorate their rooms after they turn 8."

She turned around and noticed all of the guys comming into her room and looking around her room. "You a Bela Lugosi fan?" Panyboy asked, he sounded both surprised and amused at the same time.

Velma turned red and nodded, " Yes." She sat down on the edge of her bed and put on her shoes.

Sodapop started jumping on her bed, " Why the hell is your bed so big? You'd probably fit in a dresser."

She blushed again and stood up from the bed and blew out the candles. " Ready to go?" Dally asked her, stepping up behind her. She nodded and he dragged her down stairs, followed by the rest of guys.

She was shoved into the back seat of Dally's car between Steve and Two-Bit, while Johnny and Dally sat in the front. Pony, Soda and Darry took their truck. Dally was driving incredibly fast. Everything was a complete blur outside of the window, the rain didn't help either. She didn't know where she was after a few minutes of driving. So, she asked, " Um..Where are we going?" She didn't get an answer. After about 5 minutes, she noticed that the blurs disappeared. There were no more houses. The thunder got louder and a bold of lightning stuck. " W-where are we going?" she asked again, and once again no answer.

It was another several minutes before Dally started to slow down. She saw an old, abandoned building. Atleast 5 stories. The windows were boarded up. There were several cars parked outside. Dally parked his car and they waited untill the others parked beside them. They all got out and ran inside.

"What is this place?" Velma asked. Two-Bit, Steve and Dally turned on their flashlights and looked around. There was alot of noise comming from upstairs.

"Sorry. No socs can actually know where it is." Steve laughed.

"Yeah. Now, _Usually_ it's Greasers only, " Soda grinned, " And even though since you moved to town you're like one of the richest socs in the West side...Two-Bit and Pony say you're decent"

They went up two flights of stairs and went down a hall into a large room. It was full of people, talking, laughing, drinking and smoking. She turned to go back down stairs...but Two-Bit grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, " Hey, come on. We just got here." He pulled her in abit closer, " It'll be fine. Just...try not to get separated." He took her over to the rest of the gang, talking to a tough looking guy, standing next to Curly, who she met breifly afew days ago at lunch.

"Hey, Tim "

"Hey, Two- Bit, Whats that thing attached to your shoe? Oh! Wait, it's just a soc." Tim laughed and Velma wanted to disapprear.

"Leave her alone, Tim" Darry said.

"Alright, alright. Let's get a good look..." Tim reached forward and pulled Velma into the middle of the group. Tim circles like a vulture, then Two-Bit pulled her back.

Tim shrugged and they went back to talking.

They were there for atleast 3 hours. When they finally left, the rain had stopped and Dally wasn't driving as fast. Velma was tired. She was never up that late before. She was usually in bed by 9. She had fallen asleep on the drive home, curled up in Two-Bits arms...

Note : second chapter today. I'm on a roll. I could write another one tonight, but Its late. Heh


	6. Just Another day

Disclaimer : Don't own the orginal characters.

_"Heavens To Betsey!"_

Velma had waken up on a couch, from the sounds of a television. It was some cartoon that Velma didn't recognize. There was a Mouse, a Duck and a...dog? Was it supposed to be a dog? Anyway, she noticed that Two-Bit was sitting in front of the couch watching the cartoon.. She watched it too, for like five minutes. Then she looked around. Steve was sitting on a chair beside the couch and Darry was in the kitchen. She sighed and looked back at the T.v set, "Why can't you make out what the duck is saying?" She asked Two-Bit, how turned around quickly, not knowing that she was awake.

"I dunno...'cause he's a duck? besides, you can understand it if you listen carefully."

" Then how come you can understand the girl duck?"

" I don't know."

" Why did the duck wrap a towel around his waist when he got out of the tub, but he doesn't wear any pants?"

"I don't know! "

"What are you watching?"

"You don't know what this is?"Two- Bit sounded surprised, "You don't know what Micky Mouse is?"

Velma shook her head." Never heard of it before."

"Then what cartoons do you watch?"

"You know...Normal ones."

" This is Normal." Two-Bit sighed."What ones do you consider normal?"

"You know..." She sat up, "Loony Toons...Felix the Cat...Betty Boop...Roger Rabbit.."

"Ya know if you was alot taller, you'd look like Jessica Rabbit" Steve said with a nod.

Velma began to blush.

"Hey, Velma, " Darry called from the kitchen," You want some breakfast.

She shook her head, " No thank you..." She stood up, " Besides, I should head home..." She headed toward the door. Two-Bit jumped up, "Hey, you wanna drive home?"

"No thank you..I can walk.." She smiled and waves slightly, " Bye guys." She left the house and started to walk down the street.

Before she had gotten out of 'Greaser Territory', a car pulled up beside her and a tall, well -built Soc stepped out with a big smirk on his face, " Now...How about I give you a ride home?" He asked. Velma noticed there were 3 others in the car. She backed up abit, " Sorry..." She bit her lip, " I don't take rides in trash cans with garbage like you." He grabbed her and slammed her up against the car.

"Let me go!" She struggled trying to get free. He tryed to punch her, but she ducked and his fist went right though the window, and hit the guy inside. He yelled and withdrew his now cut up and bleeding hand. He tried to punch her with his good hand, but she ducked that one, too, and the guys hand went though the drivers side window. Velma pulled Mace out of her pocket and sprayed it in the guys eyes, then kneeed him in the privates (juvenile, yes, but it works in these types of situations). She got away and ran as fast as she could home.

Now, after pissing off 4 rather large Socs, she thought she would of been chased, or followed. But she wasn't. What she didn't know was that Tim Shepard and his gang had watched her, and that they had jumped the other guys as they got out to help their bleeding and temporarily- blind friend on the ground. While Curly went to the Curtis house to tell them what he just saw.

At about 4, Velma heard very loud pounding on the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming.." She hurried down stairs and just as soon as she opened the door she was tackled to the ground by the force of an embrace. She heard alot of laughter and looked around, standing there was Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally and now sitting on top of her, was Two- Bit, with a very concerned looked on his face, " We heard what happened earlier, Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"um..Can...can you get off me please?" She asked quietly. He was really heavy.

"Oh!" Two- Bit stood up and helped her stand up, " So, are you ok?"

" I'm fine..really...Just alittle shaken up." She must sounded so sad when she said that because Two- Bit gave her a hug.

"We heard you kicked his ass.." Dally said with a smirk on his face.

"Well...He kinda kicked his own ass...for the most part.." She sighed, " I was just faster that he was..."

"Still pretty impressive." Dally shrugged.

"Um.." Velma wanted to change the subject, " Do..you guys want something to drink?" She walked off into the kitchen and they followed her. She had passed her parents in the hall, " Hi..mom..dad.." But they just ignored her and kept walking to the front door. She had a hurt and sad expression on her face and quickly hurried into the kitchen. The four boys stopped in the hallway for a moment and exchanged looked before they entered the kitchen " Velma.." Johnny said quietly.

She turned around and forced a smile, " Yes?"

Johnny just shook his head, " Nothing..."


	7. Untitled

Disclaimer: You know it.

Velma spent most of Sunday in her bedroom.

Just before she had went to bed, She had gone down stairs to get a glass of water. On the way back to her room, she passed by her Fathers study. She noticed him pacing back and forth and could faintly smell alcohol. She stepped into the study and over to her father, " Daddy..is something wrong - " He just turned around and hit her so hard that she fell to the ground, then he kicked her in her side, " Go to your room!" He shouted, and she did so.

When she woke up in the morning, she had two problems. One, She had a bruise on her cheek and a pain in her side. Two, She has over protective friends, some of which have a short temper. She rummaged though the drawers of her vanity and took out some make-up. She covered up her bruise to try and make it look natural. She looked where her father had kicked her and noticed a cut. All she did was put a band aid on it. She had passed both parents on her way out, they both ignored her, so she figured everything went back to normal.

The whole school day, she managed to keep it fully hidden. She ended up going to the Curtis's with Ponyboy and Two-Bit. They had been sitting on the couch, Two-Bit watching cartoons, and Pony and Velma were talking, when Darry came home from work.

"Hey Guys." Darry said, talking off his jacket.

"Hi" They said in unison.

Darry looked toward the couch and stared at Velma for a moment, but she didn't notice until Darry said, " Velma, come here..."

She didn't move at first, she just kinda looked at him..

"Now."

She stood up and slowly approached Darry, she didn't asked why.

"What happened?"

Velma tryed to look confused, "What ever do you mean?"

Darry roughly rubbed off the make -up on her cheek, " That."

Two-Bit and Ponyboy were staring now, too. They stood up and stepped behind Velma Two-Bit was staring carefully at her bruise.

Velma blushed, " I fell..."

"On what? A fist?" Darry asked, sounding quite angry.

Velma just looked at the ground. Two- Bit tryed putting his arm around her, but she flinched and stepped away.

This only seemed to make Darry angrier. He smacked her side, not very hard, but she yelped and backed away, holding her side.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing...really"

"Its not nothing!" Darry was practically yelling at her, " What happened?"

"It's..nothing...honestly...My father seemed up set about something...and I think he was drinking...I shouldn't of bugged him...It's..my fault, really.." She said quietly, looking at the floor to avoid eye-contact with Darry. She didn't understand why he was so angry...But he was just concerned, and he had a strange way of showing it...

"Your father hit you, and your blaming yourself?" Darry sounded like he was going to explode.

"Darry...calm down..." Ponyboy pleaded.

"I think I should go home.." Velma muttered quietly and attempted to get passed Darry. He stopped Velma and she looked up at him with a sad and scared look in her eyes and the anger in Darry's face seemed to change into a helpless look. " Atleast let me check your side...you know...make sure you don't get a cracked rib, or something?"

----------------------------------------

She ended up staying after Darry checked her side. Ponyboy and Velma had did their out on the front step.

"Hey guys! Supper!" Darry yelled. Pony and Velma packed up their school books and headed back inside. They were having corn on the cob...

" Looks good.." Ponyboy said, " You positive that Soda cooked it?"

" Hey! I'm a damn good cook." Soda said, puffing out his chest, trying to look big, " But I have to admit, I was kinda worried when I dropped that bottle of paprika..."

Everyone just looked at the corn in silence. Then, Darry stood up and went over to the phone.

"What are ya doin?" Soda asked.

"Ordering a pizza.."


	8. Sign ups and shopping

Disclaimer : I don't own the Outsiders.

Velma didn't get home until 10. She was glad she stayed. Steve had dropped in and Soda offered him some corn...She could of sworn she'd seen steam coming out of his ears...Even better, Steve got Dally to try one, and well, Steve is going to have one hell of a shiner...

The next day in school, something caught her eye on the School bulletin board. It was a sign-up sheet for a talent show that was going to be held in the school auditorium Friday, 7pm. She noticed alot of girls had signed up already, as well as a few guys. She headed them talking about their costumes they were going to buy for it, and how they'll wear their hair, make-up, et cetera...

"You're not really thinking about signin up are ya?" Ponyboy and Johnny had stepped up beside her and were looking at the sign-up sheet. "Only socs enter."

"Why's that?" Velma asked. She was getting used to these guys sneaking up on her.

"Dunno. Just is.." He shrugged.

"I think I'll go in it..." She took out a pen and put her name down. " I think it'll be fun."

"Ok..So what are you going to be doing?" Johnny asked.

" I was thinking about a Marilyn Monroe song..." Velma shrugged, " Hey, You think Two-Bit would take me to the mall after school?"

They both looked at each other and grinned, trying not to laugh.They knew very well how Two-Bit felt about her...

"Whats so funny?" She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Nothing" They both said...

She was about to ask another question, when the bell rang and they had to go to class.

After school, Velma found Two-Bit. She went up to him, " Two- Bit...Could you do me an itsy bitsy little favor, please?"

"Sure. What is it?" Two-Bit asked her

" Could you take me somewhere?"

"Where?"

" The mall."

" Why do you need to go to the mall? Two-Bit sounded like he didn't want to go.

" Well, I need a new dress for the talent show." She told him.

"Lemme get this straight..." he paused for a moment and looked around to make sure there was no one around to over hear, " You want me to go _dress shopping _with you?" Velma nodded. " In some store probably full of Socs." Velma nodded again.

"No way" Two-Bit shook his head.

"Please?"

"No.What if someone sees me?"

"Pleease?" She tilted her head slightly to the side and put on a puppy dog pout. Two-Bit groaned and rolled his eyes, " Oh, come on.. stop that. Thats a god damned cheap shot." He told her, but she didn't stop, " Fine..But Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Thank you!" Velma smiled and gave him a hug then got into the car.

In the store, Two-Bit was leaning against a wall, thumbs in his belt loops, trying to look tough, though surrounded by dresses and Socs.

"Which one do you like?" Velma asked, Holding up a purple and a blue dress.

"That one..." Two-Bit nodded to the purple one.

"Actually..I kinda like these better..." She put down the two she was holding and picked up a black and a red one. "Which one of these do you like?"

Two-Bit sighed, then nodded to the red one.

She smiled, put the black one back on the rack and dragged Two-Bit over to the dressing rooms. She went into one of the booths and Two-Bit sat down on one of the chairs, socs sitting on both sides on him.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" One of them said, " What's a Grease like you doing in a place like this, huh? You're Greaser girl friend mug some body on the way here and decided to buy something half decent?" Another one laughed.

"Nope. Why are you here? Your boyfriend over there wanted to see you in a dress other than the ones you steal from your moms closet?"Two-Bit laughed and ducked as the guy threw a punch, Hitting the boy on his other side. Two-Bit laughed harder. The store manager threatened to call security if they didn't stop.

Just then, Velma stepped out. Two-Bit, and the Socs that were waiting for the girlfriends to change, stared, mouths open, eyes wide.

"Whoa...Velma..." Two-Bit started after some of the shock wore off, " You clean up good!"


	9. The Talent Show

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...

After Two-Bit and Velma had left the mall, He dropped her off at home, but before she went in side, she turned to Two-Bit, " Thank you...I know that probably wasn't you idea of fun..."

"Don't worry. It was work seeing a soc get punched in the face..."

"What?when did that happen?" She asked him.

"While you were getting changed..." Two-Bit laughed.

" I'll see you tomorrow, Two-Bit.. "

Friday came around pretty quickly, and the guys weren't exactly enthusiastic. They didn't want to go to a place where the only other greasers there would be throwing tomatoes at the performers, then getting kicked out. She was going to be alone..

Velma, along with the other people entering the talent show, arrived about an hour earlier that the audience. She looked around at the other people. There were a few couples dressed in 50's clothing, planning on doing the Twist for their act, a group of girls planning to do a cheer, a few guys dressed as Elvis, girls in very slutty outfits and way too much make-up, going to sing as a group, And various others. And Velma stood there, alone, Her red dress alittle north of the knee, with a low-cut v-neck front with the only thing keeping it up was two thin straps tied in a knot at the back of her neck. Her shoes sequin shoes were the same shade as her dress. She had on red lipstick and red eyeshadow and her hair was brushed neatly over one shoulder.

7 o'clock came and Velma heard the chairs scraping against the floor as people got their seats. She was going on 12th out of the 31 acts. By the 5th act, she was kind of getting nervous. The others were pretty good. By act 10, 3 of the guys that had been dressed as Elvis and a couple doing the Twist had gotten hit with tomatoes and oranges...Oranges! One of the guys were going to have a black eye because of that Orange. It didn't help her calm her nerves. She was pacing back and forth back stage till a teacher told her she was up next. She looking out on the stage as a girl singing a song got hit and Velma heard cheering coming from the audience. As what had hit the girl rolled away, Velma noticed it was a grapefruit. She was panicking inside by now. A teacher introduced Velma and she stepped out on the stage and looked around. She noticed where the greasers that were throwing things on stage, and there ,in the 4th row, sat Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, Darry, Sodapop and Steve. She smiled.._They came!_ She thought happily... The music started and she stepped up to the microphone...

"That old black magic has me in its spell,

that old black magic that you weave so well.

Those icy fingers up and down my spine,

the same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine,

the same old tingle that I feel inside,

and then that elevator starts its ride,

and, baby, down and down I go, round and round I go,

like a leaf that's caught in a tide.

I should stay away but what can I do?

A hear your name and I'm a flame,

a flame with such a burning desire,

that only your kiss can put out the fire,

for you're the lover that I have waited for,

the mate that Fate had me created for.

And every time your lips meet mine, darling,

down and down I go, round and round I go,

In a spin, loving the spin I'm in,

under that old black magic called

love!"

There was an eruption of applause, cheers and very cat-calls. After the judges ranked her ( a 9, a 10, a 9.5 ) Teacher ushered Velma off of the stage and the applause died down, The teacher stepped up to the microphone, " Yes. Now next we have - " He got hit in the head with a potato and fell over. He stood up, adjusted his glasses and yelled, " Thats it! Mr. Shepard, You get your brother, and your little ' gang ' out of here right now!" Then he got bombarded with various fruits, vegetables and eggs. After about a 5 minutes clean-up, the show continued.

By 9 o'clock, She was standing in the parking lot, surrounded by the guys, holding a small trophy with the star on top that said, ' 1st ' and on the base of it, it simply said, ' Talent Show ' and a gift certificate to one of the classiest restaurants in town with a piece of paper explaining that there was a reservation at 6 o'clock Saturday for 8 people . They were all congratulating her.

"I'm so glad you guys came. I was soo nervous.." She said, " I mean, You guys said..."

"Yeah, yeah.we know what we said...and I guess we were kinda being bastards about it.." Steve said with a shrug.

" I still can't believe you guys came.." She said quietly.

" I can't believe you wore that dress on stage infront of all those people.." Darry said, shaking his head in disapproval.

" Oh, Come on. Its not that bad.." She sighed, " Not like some of those ones the other girls wore.."

"Well, I like it, Its very - " Dally noticed that both Darry and Two-Bit were giving him the ' Finish-that-sentence-and-It-will-be-the-last-thing-you-do ' look ' , " Nice...its very nice..." Now, Dally was tough an all, but he wasn't dumb enough to get Darry mad.

Velma just blushed and looked down at the ground. She, and everyone else, knew that that was not what he was going to say.

"Hey, lets get outta here, man.."

As usual, Darry, Soda and Pony got into the truck while Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve and Velma got into Dallas's car. Velma still wasn't used to Dallys reckless driving.

They had spent the rest of the night just hanging out, talking and playing cards. Velma and Johnny had won about 6 games of poker each. Although she was sitting on Two-Bit's lap with his arms around her, telling her what to go with the cards she had. They had stayed up pretty late... Velma ended up falling asleep on the couch.


	10. well that was a mistake

Disclaimer: Same as the last 9 chapters.

Note : This is my second chapter today...so...yay

WHACK! " Ow! Not so hard, man."

Velma's eyes opened and she saw Steve and Sodapop arm wrestling at the coffee table.. Steve kept winning. She got up and immediately tripped over what turned out to be Two-Bit asleep on the floor. That was slightly confusing. Even after her tripping over him , he was still asleep. She felt a strong grip on her arm pulling her to her feet, she looked over and realized that it was Darry. She smiled and sat down in the kitchen

Atleast ten minutes later everyone was at the table. For breakfast they had eggs toast and for some reason Velma didn't understand was ( and didn't ask why ) that they had chocolate cake, too.

"Ok..you guys are going with me to that restaurant, right?" Velma asked.

"Yes." That had all said.

" And you know you need a tie and jacket to get into this place, right?"

" Yeah." That time it was only Darry, Johnny and Ponyboy.

"Don't worry." Darry said, taking a drink of his Coffee, "it'll be fine.." He told her, although not even believing himself.

"I'll try not to" She said, and exchanged weak smiles with Darry.

Darry, Sodapop and Steve went off to work and Two-Bit took Ponyboy and Velma to the movies and picked up Johnny along the way. They went to go see 'Lord of the Flies' .

Later, when Two-Bit was driving Velma home, She and Ponyboy were debating whether the book was better than the movie.

5:30 Velma stepped into the Curtis House wearing a long black dress, a red shawl and a string of pearls. She looked around with a sigh and thought, this is going to be a very long evening...

Darry, Ponyboy and Johnny all had on a nice clean shirt, with a neat tie and jacket. But Darry was trying to get Sodapop to sit still while he tied the tie. Steve was wearing an old red plaid over shirt which she had seen on him before, only it wasn't buttoned up, and his tie wasn't done properly and the Jacket was ripped at the elbows.Surprisingly, Dally wasn't too bad, his sleeves were rolled up and his tie wasn't up at the neck, but it was tied better that Steves. And then there was Two-Bit. He had on an old sports coat over one of his Micky Mouse shirts with a clip-on tie. Well... She thought to herself, Atleast he tried...

After they had gotten to the restaurant, Dally had to have ' a little chat ' with the greeter to let Two-Bit go in with that he was wearing. They had been seated at a table near the middle of the dining room and the waiter handed them their menus.They only looked at their menus for the few minutes, then made jokes till the waiter came back. They ordered and the waiter said it'd be about 20 minutes.

20 minutes later, Elvis was playing on the jukebox. " Man, I can't beleive it, We were then for 5 minutes and you get us banned." Darry said, shaking his head.

They were all sitting around a table at the Dingo, having hamburgers and fries.

"Hey! that place was so boring.." Soda said defending himself.

"Yeah, we had to do something.." Steve said with a shrug.

"Did that something Have to be flinging soggy pieced of bread at each other and at other tables?" Darry asked, rolling his eyes

" Yes! Of course." Soda was smiling

" What else was there to do?" Steve began to laugh.

"Besides, it' s not our fault that the fork stabbed that guy in the butt.."

"Yeah, it would of if his ass wasn't so big..."

" And the other guy really didn't have to get so upset...I mean, his date must of been blind not to realize that it was toupee."

" And that old lady with the wig?" Steve grinned.

Velma sighed .

"And that girl how was with this older guy.."

"Oh! Yeah, I don't know how we managed to pop the balloons she stuffed her bra with..."

"But that must of stung..."

"The Great thing is we never even left the table..."

"What can I say? I have perfect aim..."

While Soda, Steve and Two-Bit went on about their shenanigans, Velma looked out the window. She stayed quiet for the rest of the evening, feeling very tired. Even on the drive home, she stayed quiet.

Velma had slept in late on Sunday. She didn't get up untill 11:30. She had just put on a pair of jeans ( which she had forgotten she had) and a tight-fitting black t-shirt. Last night had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life, Yet Sodapop, Steve and Two-Bit thought it was hilarious.

She went down into the kitchen around 6 and made herself a cup of tea. She went into the living room and was about to take a drink, when she heard knocking on the door. As she got up, the knocking sounded like someone was trying to replicate a song. She finally got to the door and opened it. It was Two-Bit. She kind of figured.

"Hey!" Two-Bit was grinning.

"Hi.." Velma tilted her head slightly

" Wanna go head out to the drive-in?" He asked her

"um...I'm not sure..." She said, directing her vision to the ground.

"Come on, they're playin 'Spooks Run Wild'..."

Velma looked up slightly with a small smile.

"I saw that poster in your room, I know you're a Bela Lugosi fan..." He grinned.

Velma bit her lip to keep herself from smiling.

"Hey, If you can use cheap shots on me, so I can use cheap shots on you." If she can use that puppy dog face on me, I can use Lugosi on her

Velma giggled, " Fine...Let me get my jacket..." She ran up stairs to get her coat. She ran back downstairs with her jacket and heels and headed to the car with Two-Bit.


	11. Open House

Disclaimer : I don't own the Outsiders

Note: School is starting up again tomorrow.( 9th grade! Woo!) Anyway, my point is is might(or might not, depending on how creative I'm feeling) take an extra day for the updates. But I will update. Oh yes.

Velma really enjoyed going to the drive-in with Two-Bit. He was well behaved. Much better than at the restaurant. He actually seemed to like the movie.

Velma rolled over and turn her alarm clock off and she heard a thud. She looked over at the other side of her bed. Two-Bit was sitting on the floor, looking around quiet dumbfounded. He had fallen off of the bed.

It was a long school day. The principal announced there was an open house, as in, parents or guardians accompany their kids to the school after hours to met their teachers and see what they are doing in school, as in, Two hours of Velma's parents referring to her as either Valery, Selma or Victoria...They never seemed to get her name right when they are talking to other grown-ups. Other than that, nothing happened.

Later in the evening, Velma sat in her desk while her parents were gone talking to other parents. "Hey.." She looked up and saw Ponyboy and Darry sitting down.

"Hey..." Velma smiled abit, " Didn't know yous were going to come..."

"Well..Soda wanted to come..." Darry said, " he made plans with Steve..something that has to do with the cafeteria?.." He shook his head." Figures they won't be able to figure out he had anything to do with it 'cause he doesn't go to here anymore..."

"Good thing we don't eat in the cafeteria, then.." Ponyboy and Velma laughed.

"So, which of these guys are your parents?" Darry asked Velma, looking around. Velma pointed them out to him. He just kind of stared at them for a moment before going into a conversation with Ponyboy and Velma.

About an hour later, Ponyboy and Velma were walking in the hall way, as were many other students.

"Well...This was a complete waste of time.." Velma sighed.

"Yeah..But atleast we didn't have any home work...that was good...I guess.." Ponyboy shrugged.

"So where are Sodapop and Steve? You think they'd be done of what ever they were doing by now?" She asked.

"I wouldn't be too sure 'bout that."Two-Bit stepped between them, putting his arms around their shoulders. Johnny just stepped up beside them. " Just saw 'em down the Kitchen, pouring food-coloring , hot sauce, onion powder, garlic powder and other various spices into pots and pans of tomorrows lunch." Two-Bit, Ponyboy and Johnny laughed. Velma just cringed, "That's really gross.." She said quietly.

"So? Ain't like we, or any other greasers, are goin to be eatin that stuff..." Two-Bit was grinning

Velma rolled her eyes." You know, I think I'm going to head home." She said, " It's getting late." She turned around to face them, " I'll see you all tomorrow"

Meanwhile, Back in the Class room, The parents/guardians had the desks arranged in a circle, all talking. Darry was the only one in blue jeans and a t-shirt. He was using a lot of restraint not to beat on Velma's father, knowing he had hit her before. But it was hard, especially listening to the man talk..

"My daughter Valery, She's 10 and is already in high-school.." he said

Darry rolled his eyes, _that explains why he bedroom looks like it belongs to a little kid._.." Look, Pal. Your daughters 14... and her name isn't Valery, it's Velma. You don't know a damned thing about your daughter."

"And who are you?" Mr.Laveau asked in a very snobby voice

"I happen to be a friend of your daughter.."

"You?Aren't you a bit old to be hanging around with little girls?"

"My little brother is friends with her. They're in the same home-room. He's the same age as her. And she aint a little girl anymore.."

"I don't believe my daughter would actually mingle with your type...And, actually, I wasn't aware people like you were smart enough for get moved ahead in school. Held back, Maybe..but moved ahead?"

Around 10 O'clock, Velma had went down stairs to get a drink, when she heard her mother talking on the phone with a friend... " So now, Chalres is going to be in intensive care for the next 2 weeks...I know. Isn't that terrible? But the paramedics said it could of been alot worse..."

Velma just turned around and headed back up stairs till the morning.

After school she had headed to the Curtis house with Ponyboy and Johnny. But first, they stopped at the DX.

Sodapop and Steve were talking to Dallas and Two-Bit about what had happened last night.. They hadn't notice the trio enter.

"Man, Two-Bit, you shouldn't of left so soon...Darry dragged this guy out into the parking lot and beat the crap out of him...oh! And guess what?"

"What?" Dally asked.

"The dude was Velma's dad!"

"Bastard had it coming.." Two-Bit nodded abit, he was about to say more, but Sodapop stopped him. He had finally noticed them standing in the door way..

"Velma... "


	12. The game of King and Gore

Disclaimer : Dont own the Outsiders.

Note: In the last chapter, Two-Bit ONLY slept over. Nothing happened. So get those dirty little thoughts out of your heads. xD

Honestly Velma was shocked to hear that Darry would anything like that. The fact that these guys found it amusing only made her more uneasy.

She was going to leave, but, like every time she tryed to leave in a situation like this, she was stopped. She gave an annoyed sigh. She turned around and noticed it was Johnny.

They had sat her down and explained that Darry never really did anything like that, and that they don't really think that fighting is amusing(they were lying, but Velma didn't know it) . They said it was just because her father had deserved it. She didn't interrupt them while they were talking. They were talking non-stop for nearly 10 minutes.

After that, She continued with Ponyboy and Johnny to the Curtis House. She believe what the guys had said. She always does. They only tell her what they think is all she needs to know...She didn't even know about Dallas's criminal record.

They were all sitting around the coffee table. They house was silent. Ponyboy and Johnny were playing a game of Chess. Velma was watching. She was going to play the winner. Soon enough Darry had come home. He had sat down with them 10 minutes later...

"Checkmate." Johnny have a grin on his face

" Don't get cocky, Johnnycake, that was beginners luck," Ponyboy said, getting up so Velma could sit infront of the board and started putting all the pieces back.

"Ahh, you're just jealous." Johnny laughed, then made the first move.

Nearly half an hour had passed, now with Steve, Sodapop, Dallas and Two-Bit sitting around the coffee table, being unusually quiet. Johnny stared at the board and made his move, " Check." he put on a large grin and the guys cheered...untill they heard, in a small, sweet ,southern voice, "Checkmate." Velma's smile was only small.

They stared at the board and noticed she moved while they celebrated. Johnny looked a little surprised... He hadn't seen that after his last move. Ponyboy was laughing, " I told ya not to get cocky, Johnny..."

Sodapop said he never played the game before and wanted to try. But Velma stopped playing after about 5 minutes when Sodapop jumped afew of Velmas pieces till it got to the other side of the board and said, " Aha! King me!"

Darry told Soda he'd teach him how to play later...

Friday came rather quickly.

Velma had went to the Curtis house after supper. She played another game of chess with Sodapop, and he almost won...almost. She then went on to play against Steve who lost terribly, but Soda had a hell of a time making fun of him for it.

Around 8: 30 Velma was about to leave when Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny had come in with 4 movies. They told her to say for atleast two of the movies, then Two-Bit would drive her home. So, Velma went and sat down on the couch with her legs up, leaning lightly against the armrest. Two-Bit, Dally and Steve sat down on the couch, too.(The only reason they got 4 on the couch is Velma's alot smaller than all of the guys) Darry sat down in his chair and Pony, Johnny and Sodapop were sitting infront of the couch. They had turned off the lights and Soda put in the movie. Half an hour in, Velma realized that it was a horror movie. When a gory scene came up, she buried her face in Two-Bits shoulder, " Why didn't you guys tell me they were horror movies?" she whined.

"Well, if we did, would you have stayed? Besides, We knew that by the time you found out, It'd be too late for you to walk home alone.." Dallas laughed.

"...you guys suck.." She said quietly.

Steve laughed, " Don't worry. We'll tell ya when the gore is over...Look. See? It's over.."

Velma slowly turned her head toward the t.v screen just as someone was being brutally murdered. She gasped and once again hid her face in Two-Bits shoulder and they all laughed.

" Awwee, Man, Steve, " Sodapop laughed, " That was mean."

"Yeah, I know" Steve was sounding rather proud of himself.

"Ok, That part is really over now, Velma.." Sodapop told her. She once again took a look at the t.v and the gore wasn't over! She hid her face for the 3rd time in Two-Bits shoulder and again they all laughed. Sodapop and Steve high-fived each other and Soda fell on his side laughing. Two-Bit put his arm around her.

"Ok guys, come on, leave her alone.." Darry said after he stopped laughing..

Velma stayed in that position till she fell asleep, which was only near the beginning of the second movie.

When she woke up in the morning, She was still asleep on the couch, as was Two-Bit. She looked around and noticed that Dally was asleep in the chair. Darry and Ponyoy where in the kitchen talking.. She stood up and checked around the floor to make sure no one was sleeping on it. She didn't want to trip over anyone again.

She went into the kitchen and Darry asked her immediately asked, " What time do you usually go to bed?"

"Um...like...9:30...10 o'clock?" She answered, " Why?"

"Well, you fell asleep kinda early last night.."

She shrugged, " I'm not used to staying up late."She yawned and stretched abit, then sat down.

Ponyboy smirked slightly, " So, sleep well?" he asked, nodding to Two-Bit, still sleeping on the couch..


	13. Rodeo

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Steve. Don't slam the- " The door slammed closed, " Door..." Ponyboy sighed.

Dally had jolted awake when the door slammed. Two-Bit just rolled over to his side.

" Soda up?" Steve asked.

"Not yet, why?"Ponyboy raised an eyebrow. He didn't get an answer, Steve just went down the hall.

Velma was helping Darry make breakfast when they heard something fall and alot of yelling coming from down the hall. Soon Steve and Sodapop came running down the hall, beating each other will pillows.

Velma watched quietly. She hadn't seen anyone over the age of 10 having a pillow fight. She looked around. None of the guys seemed to care. She saw Steve miss Soda and end up hitting the sleeping Two-Bit, who then sat up and look around wounding what the hell happened. She turned to Darry, " Do they do this often?"

Darry nodded,"Yep. Just ignore them and they'll stop." He was right.About 5 minutes later they had stopped and settled down for Breakfast.

After Darry, Sodapop and Steve had left for work, Johnny came in. They talked for about an hour just to decide what to do today. They decided to go to the rodeo. Velma just tilted her head to the side, "What's a rodeo?"

"You're kidding, right?" Dally asked with a raised eyebrow

Velma shook her head.

"How can you not know what a rodeo is?"

Velma looked at the ground," Well...before I moved here, I never got out much..."

"Why not?"

"I, um, didn't...have any friends..." She said quietly

"Look. You can't go there dressed like that..." Dally said, havin the feeling Velma didn't want to talk about before she had came here.

"Why not?" Velma asked, looking down at her clothes. She had on a dark purple skirt that went past her knees and a very clean white blouse.

"Cause its too...Soc." Dally said, with lack of a better word.

"So?"

"So you'll stick out like a soar thumb in a place fulled with drunken cowboys." He lied abit about that part." Come on.." They went out to the car and Dally sped off to Velmas house.

They followed her up to her bedroom and Ponyboy , Johnny and Velma sat down on the bed while Dally and Two-Bit raided her wardrobe.

"Holy Hell! How do you fit into these things?" Two-Bit and Dally laughed pulling out a new pair of blue-jeans.

"This has to be the smallest pair of jeans I ever seen!" They laughed again then went back to looking through her closet. Few minutes later, Dallas pulled out an old, faded pair of jeans," Damn...these are even smaller than the other pair.."

"Well, they're like...3 years old..." Velma said, " And there's a hole - " Dally threw the jeans to her and she caught them, looking slightly confused. Two-Bit then went over to her drawer and looked for a t-shirt while Dally picked out a pair of shoes and just threw them on the bed. Two-Bit pulled out a dark, red t-shirt..

"Oh, I didn't even know I still had that one...I got it when it was like...10.."Velma told him.

"Good." Two-Bit said, giving her the shirt," Put it on and lets go."

Afew minutes later, Velma stepped out of her room and into the hall where the boys waited. They were all grinning at her. The jeans were skin tight, low on her hips, and the bottom of her pants didn't even reach her ankles, fully showing the strap of her black high-heel shoes fastened around her ankle. The top was small. It showed off her stomach and the sleeves only covered her shoulders. She sighed. " I don't like it..." She said quietly.

"Why not?" Two-Bit asked, " You look awesome.."

"I look like a - "

"Greaser girl?" Dally finished her sentence..

She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry about it." Dally laughed.

" Oh, one more thing.." Two-Bit stepped up to her and messed up her hair slightly. Velma swatted his hand away, " There." He smiled.

Ponyboy, Johnny and Velma went to get some seats in the stands while Two-Bit and Dally went to enter. Velma found this all hard to watch. Everyone was cheering while someone was getting tossed around by a bull and landing hard on the ground. One guy broke his arm. Two-Bit stayed on the bull for nearly 30 seconds before he got tossed onto his butt. Dally stayed on the longest time and after he had gotten thrown, he was quickest one that got up and over the fence. After that somebody got flipped over the bulls head and got hit with the horns. Velma flinched and covered her face, " Tell me when it's over..."

For lunch, They went to the Dingo. When they went in, Velma noticed alot of the guys in the place staring at her...Two-Bit put his arm around her shoulders, " Don't worry about these guys... They just...like what they see."He smiled. But Velma looked confused. " Hey, its better then them lookin at ya like they wantin' to jump ya on your way home..."They went to a table while Darry and Johnny went to get the food.

Darry had come in on his lunch break and noticed them sitting at a table and went over to join them, " Hey guys..Whats goin - " He stopped and stared at Velma for a moment, " What the hell did you guys to her?"

Velma blushed and broke eye contact.

"Nothin'. We just took her to the rodeo.." Two-Bit told him

" You didn't." Darry shook his head, " You know that you ain't taken her to Bucks tonight, right?" He said in a highly demanding tone.

"Why not?" Two-Bit asked. His answer was a slap on the back of the head. " What was that for?" Two-Bit asked.

"For being a dumb ass." Darry said matter-o-factly, " You know the kind of stuff that goes on in there."

"Come on, It ain't like she'd be alone." Two-Bit said.

"No, Two-Bit."

"Fine..._I_ won't take her."


	14. Buck's Party

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.

After lunch, Dally drove Velma home. The first thing she did was get changed into her normal clothes.It was nearly 8 when Velma left to go for a walk.

Dallas Winston and Tim Shepard had just finished beating a soc unconscious. They were about to get back into Dallys car when Velma turned the corner...

"Oh my god..What happened?" Velma asked.

"I don't know..." Dally shrugged, "We saw a bunch of Socs beatin on this guy...We just chased them away.." He lied, Knowing that the naive little soc would believe anything he told her.

"Yeah, the knocked him out cold.." Tim followed Dally in the lie.

Dally noticed a car coming down the street, " Looks like his friends...We should get outta here..." He said.

"Why?" Velma asked him, " Yous didn't do anything..."

"Yeah.You see, we know that..."Tim said, "But there's no way in hell they'll believe us.."

Dally ushered Velma into the backseat while Tim got into the passenger side. Dally got behind the wheel and sped off.

About five minutes later,They pulled up to a house with a few cars parked outside and very loud music coming from the inside. "Whats this place?" Velma asked.

"Bucks." Dally said, turning off the engine.

"Wait...Darry said I wasn't allowed to be here..."Velma said quietly.

"First, He said Two-Bit couldn't take you -"((Note: You guys all get milk and cookies for figuring out my oh so subtle clue XP ))

"But I don't think that -" Velma was cut off.

"Second," Dally continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, " Darry aint in charge of you, He has no say in what you do." Dally had turned around in his seat to face Velma in the back.

"But - "

"But nothing. Come on.It'll be fine." Dally and Tim got out of the car.

Velma hesitated before getting out of the car and Dally grabbed her by the wrist and in to the house. Inside, She saw alot of tall, well-built, scary-looking(to her anyway), half-drunk guys and very drunk, slutty girls.. She moved closer to Dally. As they moved in deeper into the house, Velma noticed people staring at her. Pretty soon she ended up getting separated from Dallas and Tim...

-------------------------------------------------------------------((Warning: If you don't like it when bad things happen, skip to after the next dotted line))

Johnny had been passing by Bucks place when he saw Velma going inside with Dally and Tim. He knew she wasn't supposed to be there. He walked to the Curtis's house go get Darry before something bad happened. It took him nearly 10 minutes to get there...When he got inside, Darry was sitting in his chair, reading the news paper and Ponyboy was reading a book on the couch. Darry looked up from the paper and raised an eyebrow.." Something wrong, Johnnycake?"

Johnny told Darry what he had seen and Darry got up, got his jacket and headed out to the truck.

When he got there, He looked through the large crowds of people. He didn't see her anywhere. He noticed 3 guys walking down the stairs, so he ran up to check the rooms. He wished he was wrong...but he wasn't. He had opened the door to a bedroom and looked inside and there was Velma curled up on the bed, half naked,crying into a pillow.

Two-Bit had just came to the party when he saw Darry head to the door with Velma very close at his side. He went over and asked what happened, but all Darry said was, " Find Dally and Tim and you tell them to get back to the house now."

Nearly ten minutes later, Two-Bit stepped into the house and looked around. Tim came in after him, only Tim got hit so hard, he fell back into Dally, causing them both to fall. Darry picked them both up by the shirt collar and dragged them into the front lawn.

((If you read it, Don't say I didn't worn you. ))

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Velma woke to a knock on the door...She didn't realize where she was for a moment, But then she remembered that Darry had offered his room for the night, saying he'd sleep on the couch. She sat up in the bed as the door opened and Ponyboy and Johnny stuck their head in the doorway. " Hey...how are ya feeling?" Ponyboy asked her.

"I'll be fine eventually..." She said quietly.

Pony put on a small,sad smile. " You hungry?"

She nodded abit and climbed out of the bed and they helped her out to the kitchen. It was quiet...too quiet, she thought. She had seen this in movies and on Loony Toons. As soon as she steps into the kitchen, someones gunna jump out at her or on her. She knew it. But when she got in the kitchen, nothing happened. Everyone was there...But it was quiet. The t.v wasn't on, neither was the radio. She looked around... Soda's smile was a big as usual..Two-Bit and Steve wasn't drinking a beer for breakfast as he usually did, and Dally.." Dally, What happened?" Velma asked,talking about his black eye and the big bruise on his right cheek..Everyone stared at her in silence.

Dally and Darry exchanged looked. Dally looked back at Velma and forced a smile, " It's nothing...forget about it...Just..." He tried to thing of something to say," Got alittle drunk...and uh...Pick a fight with.." he glanced at Darry for a second,"the wrong guy..."

Velma smiled abit and sat down at the table. They guys mood seemed to lighten slightly when she smiled.

After breakfast, Two-Bit had asked her, " Do you want to do anything today?"

Velma shook her head, " I just want to go home and go to bed..."

Two-Bit nodded," I'll drive ya home..."


	15. Kitchen Catastrophe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outsiders. I only own Velma and nameless, faceless others.hehehe

Velma didn't feel like going to school on Monday. She stayed in her bed all day, curled up right in the middle of the bed under all of her blankets. She wasn't up to do anything else. She just wanted to be alone. Her parents didn't care if she was ok or not, so she didn't have to worry about anyone walk in on her crying.. But they guys came to visit her. Ponyboy always brought her the school work she had missed, and they never stayed for long. It was like that till Thursday. The guys hadn't come by. She had been able to get alot of sleep, then.

It was nearly 5 in the evening when she heard something metal hit the floor. The sound had echoed though the house. She sat up and got out of bed. Slowly , she made her way down the stairs and check the rooms...As she looked into the kitchen, she saw Sodapop and Steve standing over to the stove with two pots on the burners. She continued down the hall way and looked in the living room. And there were the rest of the guys sitting around and playing Poker...Johnny seemed to be winning.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Like..an hour.." Two-Bit shrugged. " You were asleep, we didn't want to wake you"

"So, you've just been...playing cards?" She just didn't understand these guys sometimes...she could not just play cards for an hour.

"Yup." Dally said, putting down his card, he had a royal flush.

"You know...I have some board games in the closet.." She said quietly.

"Like what?" Ponyboy asked, turning around to face her.

"Well...there is Checkers..Chess..Chinesse Checkers...Dominoes..."

"Dominoes?" Two-Bit grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Lets play that."

The guys agreed, all having the same idea. Velma had went to go get it from the closet and then sat down with them and she started to pass out the pieces, but the guys didn't take them to one side or anything. They just stared to place them so they could make them fall when they're done. She just sighed and shook her head slightly. She leaned back on her elbows, watching them all making the line longer. They were almost finished when they all jumped, knocking over the domino line from multiple places, When they heard a small ka-boom coming from the kitchen. They all jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Steve and Sodapop were standing in the middle of the kitchen, covered in green noodles and pink pasta sauce, as was the walls, floor and the ceiling above the stove...

Velma looking around the kitchen..."How did you even do this?...I mean..is ...is this even possible?" She had turned to Darry for an answer

"They've did it before..." Darry sighed, " What happened?"

"Well...you see...Th-" Soda was cut off

"DO NOT say that The Cat in the Hat showed up. I am sick and tired of that excuse every time you two screw something up..." Darry said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, It would make alot more sense.." Steve said, defending His and Sodapops favorite excuse.

"It just...kinda went Boom..." Soda said with a shrug.

"Lets...lets just clean this up...but don't try to clean it with my moms white dress..." Velma bit her lip slightly.

Two-Bit and Dally were almost doubled over laughing.

It too almost an hour to clean it all up, though the kitchen was probably still going to smell like pasta sauce for a couple of days. After that, they just had some frozen waffles, but they didn't let Sodapop or Steve near the toaster and they weren't allowed to use the syrup unsupervised. It had been the best she had felt all week. She had asked Two-Bit, after the others had headed to their cars, if he would give her a lift for school tomorrow. He said it'd be no problem, But he went on to ask her if she was feeling well enough to go, if she was sure she wanted to go, if she was sure she wanted to be around so many people, he kept asking her questions like that. Velma kissed him to shut him up. ((Note: I bet most of you were waiting for something like that)) " I'm sure."

TwoBit just kinda nodded and walked out to his car alittle dazed and he had a little smirk on his face.

Friday morning, Velma sat on her front step waiting for Two-Bits car to pulled up. She looked over her shoulder at the door..her father had come home early and she was abit nervous. The car pulled up just as it started to rain.She stood up and hurried to get into the backseat, "Hey." She smiled slightly...

"Now, Velma, are you sure that you want to - "

"I'm sure, Two-Bit...really...I'm fine.." She sighed, she knew he meant well, but it got abit annoyed after awhile" We already went over this yesterday..."She smiled weakly.

"Ok, But you know it's not too late if you want to go back to bed or something..."

"Hurry up or we'll be late for school.." She said quietly, leaning back.

Two-Bit nodded then headed for the school.

It turns out, Velma was wrong..Two-Bit was right to be so concerned before. She wasn't ready to be around so many people . She felt uncomfortable being around so many people and flinched every time she was touched. By lunch, The rain had started coming down alot harder, and the wind had picked up. Instead of just going outside, most of the Greasers sat near the front doors.

Velma looked around for Two-Bit..She couldn't find him. She did see 3 of the guys from Bucks Party that had raped her and she ran to another exit on the other side of the school and sat down with her back against the wall and put her knees up to her chest. She buried her face in her arms and waited till lunch was over. But only 15 minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly she looked up. Two-Bit had knelt down infront on her, Pony and Johnny standing behind him.

"Velma, What's wrong?" He asked her..

"Can you take me home, please?" It was obvious she had been crying.

Two-Bit nodded and help her up to her feet. " What happened?" Johnny asked her.

She told them about the guys at the other entrance and how she had felt all day. Two-Bit said he'd deal with it, which only confused Velma. They went to the car and Two-Bit started to take her home...


	16. What you've been waiting for & More

Disclaimer : I do not own the Outsiders. This is just something for peoples amusement.

Note: I am really glad that you guys like the story so far. I really didn't expect it to go this far.. :)

The drive was quiet except for the rain hitting off the windshield and roof of the car. Two-Bit decided to take a 'short cut'. It took two and a half house of just going in circles all around town. The car ended up running out of gas in the lot. Two-Bit started to swear like a sailor and Velma just leaned back into her seat.

"Alright...so I guess we're gunna run." Two-Bit said, taking off his seat belt.

" Run? Velma looked out the window, then back at Two-Bit, " Run where?" She asked, not looking forward to go out into the rain.

"The Curtis's house aint that far...it's alot closer that your house." Two-Bit told her

"Well, we could of been at my house by now if you didn't want to ride around in circles" She said, sounding very annoyed.

Two-Bit grinned, he hadn't gotten her so annoyed . He kinda wanted to see how far he could take it. "Yeah. I know. I kept going the wrong way."

"You knew! You knew you were going the wrong way? Then why the hell didn't you go the right way?" Velma asked.

"I heard 2 wrongs make a right." He grinned.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Two-Bit, and its not even about Driving!"

He ignored the last part just to bug her," I always thought two rights made a U-turn..."

"Two-Bit -"

"And two U-turns make a circle.."

"Please..."

"And then two circles make a figure eight..."

"Really, stop - "

"Then two figure eights make a butterfly..."

"Knock it off!" She was almost yelling.

Two-Bits grin widened.

" Why do you do that? I mean..you get under someones skin then just keep going and going. People just don't go around doing that.Its just not proper - "

Two-Bit had pulled her in by her shoulder and gave her a kiss. She couldn't break away even if she wanted to...and she didn't really want to. When Two-Bit finally broke off, then there was a long, awkward silence. But he tryed to keep his cool, so he just leaned back and said, " Alright, now lets go.."

"Wait..."Velma said quietly, " What...what was that?...I mean..." She slowly looked back at Two-Bit, who mearly shrugged.

"I guess it's..what ever you want it to be..." He said quietly and looked out the drives-side window.

"What ever I want it to be?.." She thought about that and then smiled abit. She leaned against him. Two-Bit hadn't been expecting her to react like that. He smiled and put his arm around her..

" I don't like it when it rains like this..." She said with a bit of a sigh.

"Well, we can't stay in the car till it stops...I mean, It might not stop for a few hours...or maybe even in the morning." He said with a bit of a shrug.

"So we have to go out there?" She really didn't like that idea.

"Yup." He grinned abit," it'll be fine"They both climbed out of the drivers side door. Two-Bit took Velmas hand and they ran to the Curtis's house.

By the time they got there, although it was only about 2 minutes, they were soaked to the bone.

"Jesus Christ. What happened?" Darry was home.

"The car ran outta gas...so we ran.." Two-Bit shrugged.

"lets try and find some dry clothes..." Darry disappeared down the hall. He came back a few minutes later with Ponyboy. Darry handed Two-Bit a pair of his jeans and Ponyboy handed Velma an old pair of jeans and an old sweater that were too small for him. " Thanks.." She smiled abit.

Velma had gotten changed in the bathroom. The clothes were too big for her. The jeans were hung low on her hips and she was almost tripped over the legs. The arms of the sweater completely covered her hands and it kind of hung down, exposing one shoulder. She stepped into the living room...

"How can they be _that_ big on you?" Darry asked, noticing how the clothes hung off of her.

" Well...they are boys clothes..." She said quietly, looking at the floor.

"They're too small for a boy, now." Darry pointed out, " I mean, I knew they weren't going to fit perfectly, but still.."

Velma didn't answer. She went and sat down beside Two-Bit on the couch and leaned against him as a bolt of lightning stuck, followed by a laud clap of thunder. She really hated this type of weather. She stayed like that until Darry had stepped into the living room and said, " Hey guys, Suppers ready."


	17. Tra la la Short chapter without a title

Disclaimer : Don't own the Outsiders.

Note: Its a short chapter...next one will be longer, I promis...

After supper, they all helped with the dishes. Darry whispered something to Ponyboy , who nodded and took Velma into his bedroom and they began to talk about books, movies and school stuff. In the kitchen, Darry, Two-Bit and Sodapop were talking about something else. Sodapop made various trips into the basement, and one time, all 3 went into the basement. Dally, Steve and Johnny dropped by, Darry informed them on what they had been talking about, then Johnny went into the bedroom with Ponyboy and Velma.

"Alright then..."Two-Bit said, nearly 3 hours after the conversation had started, " So it's settled."

"Yup" Darry nodded, " So, we met bright an early..." He stood up and went down the hall. He knocked slightly on the door of Ponyboys bedroom before he opened the door, " Hey, Velma, do you wanna ride ho-" He looked inside and noticed all 3 of them were asleep. He smiled and closed the door.

In the Morning, Velma woke up and looked around the bedroom. Ponyboy and Johnny were already awake because she was alone in the room. She got out of the bed and went down the hall way and into the living room. The only people there were Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Hey...where is everyone?" Velma asked them

"They...uh...went to help Two-Bit with his car..." Johnny told her.

Ponyboy got up, " You want some breakfast?" He asked her, heading into the kitchen.

"Um...Sure..." She found it odd that Ponyboy changed the subject so quickly.

"Oh, and your clothes are in the dryer...they should be done soon..." Ponyboy told her.

"Ok..."

The whole day was just one activity after the other. First, they had went for a walk around the park, after that, they had went to a very long movie, and then after that, they had went to a museum. They spent almost 3 hours wandering around the museum before they left. They then walked to Velma's house. When they got there, Velma noticed two cars in her driveway, neither belonging to her parents. They went inside and up to her bedroom. Velma wanted to show them a new book she had gotten about the Hells Angels by a journalist by the name of Hunter S. Thompson(( Note: I know the book was written in the 60's, and I know the Outsiders takes place in the 60's, so I had to put it in))

As she stepped into her room, she saw the rest of the guys , " Hey..what are you guys..." She noticed the walls. They were no longer pink..in fact..they weren't even one solid color. Some parts were green...some were blue. Parts were red...and there was a yellowish color...and right around her Bela Lugosi poster they had painted it black...The shelf's, her Vanity, her bookcases, head and foot board of her bed were painted, too...Most parts just look like multiple cans of paint got thrown into a funnel cloud.." What did you do?..."She asked, walking closer to the guys.

"We painted." Two-Bit grinned, "Now it doesn't look like a kiddie room."

"Ah...No...no ...it..it really doesn't..." She laughed abit. " Where did you guys get the paint for this?"

" Basement." Soda shrugged, "Just had some paint left over, so...We decided to do this"

"So, do ya like it?" Two-Bit asked her.

"Yes...I do...thank you..." She smiled and Two-Bit gave her a hug...and she figured that Soda must of been hyper of something because he jumped into the hug, too, but Darry pulled him off.

Two-Bit stayed behind after the rest of the guys left. They laid down on her bed and just...started to talk..

In the morning, Velma rolled over, turned off her alarm clock and sighed.

"You up to goin' to school today?"Two-Bit asked her.

Velma thought about it,then shook her head, "One more day at home wouldn't hurt..."

Two-Bit smiled and pulled her in closer and then they both feel asleep...


	18. Fight at the Country Club

Disclaimer: Don't own the Outsiders...

Later that day, Two-Bit said he had to meet Dally and Darry somewhere and said he'd be back soon. When Two-Bit did get back, for some reason Velma didn't know, Two-Bit had bandages wrapped around his knuckles on his right hand. When she asked about it, he just said he tripped and it happened while he tried to break his fall.

The rest of the week went by pretty well. Velma had went to school and spent alot of time at the Curtis house and with Two-Bit. Everything was pretty much back to normal...But Thursday evening..Velam's mother told her something that made her worry all night, and most of Friday morning. Two-Bit noticed that Velma was acting kinda different. So he decided to ask her about it...

" Hey , something wrong?"

Velma just bit her lip.

Two-Bit put his arms around her, "Come on, you can tell me.."

She sighed, " My mom said that we had been invited for an evening at the country club by one of her clients...She told me to take a friend..."

"So?" Two-Bit shrugged, " Whats so wrong with that?"

"I don't have anyone to ask.."

Two-Bit looked like he got smacked in the face, " No one?"

"I mean...last time I tryed to take yous to a formal place..." She sighed when she thought about it.

Two-Bit laughed, " Oh, yeah. That was fun."

"See? That's my point...You can't act like that in a country club...and you can't show up in an old t-shirt, jeans and a clip on tie..."

" What if I promis...to...Be on my best behavior...and to wear an actually suit?" Two-Bit asked her.

Velma looked up at him , "You promise?"

"Promise" Two- Bit smiled and gave her a kiss.

Velma sat down in front of her Vanity, brushing her hair. She had on a long black dress...she sighed and there was a knock on the door. She looked over and saw Two-Bit enter. He was wearing an actual suit...Black pants and Blazer with a clean white shirt underneath and a properly tied tie... Although the sleeves were rolled up, the shirt wasn't done all the way up..neither was the tie...but it was still pretty formal. She smiled and stood up. She put her sliver, silk shawl and walked to the door...

The drive where was very awkward...Velma's parents were sitting in the front seats walking as if there wasn't two teen-agers sitting in the backseat.

The evening was going much better that Velma had expected. Two-Bit was acting properly, used his manners...said please and thank you..

Later on in the evening when Two-Bit snuck out side for a smoke..While Velma was waiting for him to come back inside, She had gotten into a conversation with a group of other kids..

"did you guys notice that that Two-Bit greaser here?" One boy said.

"Uh...Yeah..I invited him" Velma told them.

"Why? He's a no good Greaser."

"No he's not. He's a good person."

"Good people don't go jumping other people."

"What?..He doesn't 'jump' people..."

"Are you kidding? He jumps people all the time...along with that Shepard gang leader and Dallas Winston...who, by the way jumped a friend of mine about two weeks ago...we saw them get into their car and drive off..."

"What? No..I was with them before they got into the car...Dally told me that- " She got cut off.

"Well, guess what? He lied. "

Velma shook her head disbelievingly. " Dally wouldn't do that.."

"Are you crazy? He gets arrested all of the time for beating people up..."

"Hey, " Velma turned around, Two-Bit was there. He didn't look to happy, "I don't like the way you're talking about my friends.."

"Yeah? So what are you going to do about it?" The boy crossed his arms.

"I'll show you what I'm gunna do about.." Two-Bit took his his blazer and handed it to Velma.

"Two-Bit, please. Don't.." She pleaded.

"No. Actually, that's not a bad idea." The boy took off his blazer and handed it to his girl friend, " But why don't we take it outside?"

"Fine with Me" Two-Bit said, and he followed the boy outside and Velma was trying to convince him not to fight.He didn't listen to her.

The fighting went on for 15 minutes before the guy was on the ground, struggling to get to his feet. Two-Bit turned around to walked over to Velma, He was ready to leave...But while his back was turned, the boy stood up took a shot at Two-Bit...His nose started to bleed. He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand and reached into his pocket, then pulled out his switch blade.

Everyone went silent, alot of them alittle shocked. The boy backed away...Everyone moved away, even Velma. Two-Bit looked around and sighed. He put the knife back and then went back over to Velma and muttered, " come on..lets go..." He took the blazer back and put it on and started to walk down to the parking lot...with a moment of hesitation, Velma followed. As they walked home, Velma was pretty quiet. Two-Bit looked over at her, "whats wrong?"

"Why did you have to fight with him?" She asked him.

"Hey, he started it...he shouldn't of been talking like that." He told her.

"Was what he saying true?" She looked up at him.

Two-Bit didn't answer her right away...He then nodded slowly. Velma stopped walking. Two-Bit turned around when he noticed she stopped, " Look, Velma, we didn't want you to know any of that stuff...you didn't need to know any of that stuff...It wasn't something you needed to know.." He walked closer to her."We just didn't want you to think we were bad people..."

"So, yous just kept lying to me?" She looked down at he ground, " And I kept believing you guys..." She just back away abit and ran home...


	19. Untitled 'sigh'

Disclaimer : I do not Own the Outsiders...

When Velma got home, She went right up to her bedroom. She felt like an idiot. She crawled into bed and started to cry.

Two-Bit walked to the Curtis house and as soon as he got there, he took of the tie and the blazer. He just sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands and sighed. They guys exchanged looks.

"What's wrong? Didn't go well?"Ponyboy asked.

"For the first bit, yeah..."Two-Bit muttered.

"What about the last bit?"

He sighed, "terrible. I'm pretty sure she's afraid of me, Dal and Tim.."

"Why?" Dally asked him.

"Damn socs, man. I went out for a smoke and they started talking...you know that guy you and Tim beat up afew weeks back?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, these were friends of that guy...and of course that's what they had to talk about.."

"Damn.." Dally sighed, " well, what are we gunna do?"

Two-Bit thought for a moment, " I know.."

"what?" Dally raised an eyebrow, waiting for Two-Bit to tell them his plan...

It was nearly 2 in the morning and Velma thought she heard something.She could barely see anything.. She felt her bed move. She sat up quickly and looked over and noticed two moving figures in her room, One was re-closing her window, the other was sitting very close to her on the bed. She almost screamed. But before she could, The person on the bed covered her mouth, " Shhh..."

In the corner, The other figure turned on a lamp and Velma backed up to her head-board. It was Dally and Two-Bit.

"Why are you here?" She asked them, trying not to sound scared...

" We just wanna talk.." Two-Bit said, moving closer to her..

" So you break into my house?"

"Yeah...But -"

"Leave." she was trembling...after what she had found out, she didn't trust these guys anymore..

"What?" Two-Bit frowned.

"Leave. Now...Or...or I'll call the cops.."

"No you won't." It was Dally. He walked over to the other side of the bed, blocking Velma's way off of the bed. She only looked up at him...then back at Two-Bit. She was way too tired to argue with them right now. She wanted to cry.

"Look, We only came to talk...You just ran off earlier before ...You didn't give me a chance to - "

"Lie to me some more?"

"Explain..." Two-Bit finished as if he wasn't interrupted. He moved closer to her..

"You gotta get used to the fact that people get into fights in this town. No matter who ya met or what friends ya get. Everyone in this town has a violent streak in them...and from what I heard, even your dad has one."

"Ok..Dally...You aint helpin.." Two-Bit shook his head. " Velma, Ok...yeah. Some people..are like that...and there may be some people you should be..." He needed to think of a good word..." Aware..of."Two-Bit sighed.

"There are only 3 people in this town, that I know personally, that Don't like fighting, and that just you, Johnny and Ponyboy. There may be more, But I anit met them." Dally shrugged.

"There are more.." Two-Bit said. Honestly he didn't know...he just wanted to make Velma feel better. " Ok...maybe not...but Velma, We...Me and the guys...You know ya don't have to be afraid of us or nothin... and You're...you're..."

"Uh, Two-Bit..." Dally interrupted.

"What?"

" She's asleep..."

Two-Bit looked down at her sighed, " You know, I probably should of planned this better..."

Dally nodded," should of picked a different time..."

"Yeah...it is kinda late..."

" So now what?" Dally leaned against the wall.

Two-Bit just looked at Dally for a moment..then down at Velma. "Lets just go..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Velma stayed home most of day. She wasn't in the mood to go out. But eventually , she left. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic. It was nearly 4 when she left. . She wandered around for hours. She walked around to an empty field and just sat down and eventually fell asleep.When she woke up, she looked at her watch and noticed it was after 2. She sighed and headed home. She decided to cut through the park. She heard afew yelled and heavy footsteps. She looked around and noticed abunch of socs running off.. Then she noticed Johnny, taking his knife out of the body of a boy and backing up. Velma ran home faster then she had ever ran.

When she had gotten home, She noticed alot of boxes, and her parents were still up.." Whats going on?" She asked. Her father looked at her, "Go pack your things. We're moving.."

"Moving where?"

" California."

----------------------------------------------

5 Years Later...

Summer was here, School was out, and Sodapop and Steve still had their part time jobs at the DX. Steve was now in a community collage, and Sodapop had went back to school and passed the 12th grade. They were both hanging around the gas pumps, talking and laughing and flirting with the girls in the car. Right after they had pulled a way, a Cherry red, 1968 Chevrolet Bel-Air with a California license plate pulled up on the other side, blasting Sympathy for the Devil on the speakers, pulled in. They both just stood there gawking at the car. Then the driver stepped out. She was atleast 19 and she had on a black pair of pointy-toed, break neck high-heels and a tight, mini black velvet skirt and a purple blouse with the top 3 buttons undone. Her red hair was tied into a bun and there was a black bow in her hair. She had on a small amount of eyeliner and red lipstick. And the boys jaw dropped when they noticed as she turned to retrieve her purse from the car, her pantyhose had a seam going up the back of her legs. When she turned back around, she smiled, seeing their expressions, "So are you guys going to help me here," The girl had a familiar Southern accent, " Or are you just going to stand there with your mouths open like a cod out of water?" Instantly, they closed their mouths..But they just stood there for a moment, staring at her. Sodapop seemed to be the first one to snap out of his little daze, " Oh my god..." He muttered. He knew who this was. He hadn't seen her in years, she only lived in town for about a month, but everyone had cared about her, and were crushed when she left without saying good-bye... The girl just tilted her head to the side.

" Velma?"

Note: This is NOT the last chapter...there are still more to come :) :) :)


	20. Welcome Home

Dislcaimer: I do not own the Outsiders

Note: In this story, Neither Johnny or Dally died, because when they did in the book, I almost cryed. :'(

At first, Velma was shocked. She was expecting people to remember some little quiet kid that had moved there for a month,then left without a word. Her memories of these guys weren't all the best either. Soda and Steve were always testing their strength against each other, Darry over protective and had a short temper, Two-Bit and Dally were hoods that beat up people all the time,lied to her, and broke into her house, Ponyboy passed out on the ground and Johnny pulling his knife out of a lifeless body. Her thoughts were interrupted. Sodapop and just ran over to her a pulled her into a bear hug. Steve joined in to.

"Oh my god! We were so worried about you! You never wrote or called or nothin'...Man, we missed you.."

"Guys...can ...can you let me go now? I..I can't breath.." Velma muttered.

The two of them let her go, " Sorry..." Sodapop laughed , " Oh! you gotta come over to the house..Johnny's getting outta jail this afternoon and we're throwing him a Welcome home party."

"He was in jail?" She tryed to sound surprised..

"Yeah. Got 4 years for manslaughter. They took him away the second he got outta the hospital.." Steve shook his head.

"He was in the hospital? What for?" Velma asked.

"Him,Dally and Ponyboy pulled abunch of kids outta burning Church almost a week after you left...a piece of the roof fell in on Johnny..They said he wasn't gunna walk anymore...But i hear he's getting along ok..."

"Oh my god..."

"Yeah. Well...we don't get off work for a while..but you can head down now if ya like..."

"Sure...But I still need some gas in the car..."

Ten minutes later, Velma pulled up the the house and noticed Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Dally were building an access ramp for Johnny. But they didn't notice that she had even pulled up untill she had gotten out and closed her door. By the time she walked around to the other side of the car, all three of the guys were walking toward her. The second they got a good look at her, Two-Bit broke into a run, hopped the fence, and gave very a hug,pulling her in closer that Soda and Steve had did. Any tighter and she thought her ribs were crack. Thankfully he let her go and dragged her into the front lawn. He turned to her, " Whoa..Velma...you...you grew"

"Did you ever..." Dally said grinning. Two-Bit rolled his eyes. " So, what brings you to town?"

"Just...a trip, I guess... I ran into Soda and Steve, they told me to swing by here.that yous were throwing Johnny a party"

"Yeah...come on...we're still getting stuff ready inside...we could use a woman's touch..." Ponyboy smiled abit.

"well, I'll see what I can do..."

Velma and Ponyboy had made a sign that said ' Welcome Home Johnnycake'. Ponyboy was standing on a chair to stick up his side, and Velma was on a chair about 7 feet away from Ponyboy to stick up her side. Velma had to stand on her tiptoes to get the sign up as high as on Ponyboys side, and when she did, Two-Bit and Dally looked up her skirt. Shortly after, Soda and Steve came home, as did Darry. Now, at first, Velma was afraid of getting another bone crushing hug, but it wasn't as tight as the others, luckily for her. Soda was grinning as always, " Nice sign..Oh! I'm gunna make Johnny's favorite for supper.."

"Uh.." Velma stopped him before he got to the kitchen, " How about I ..cook supper?" She asked, remembering the last time she had seen Soda cook something..

"Why? you think you can cook better than me?" he asked with a mock hurt.

"Yes." She giggled abit.

Sodapop raised an eyebrow, " Are you a better cook than Darry?"

She smiled , "Oh, Yes, definitely"

"What?" Darry crossed his arms and shook his head, " No way."

"Yes way"

"Alright. How about this? We each cook a dish, and after supper, the others can tell us who's the better cook."

"Sounds good to me.."

An hour Later, the lights were off in the house.The car pulled up to the front of the house. Dally got out and went around to the passenger side to help Johnny out of the car and back into his wheelchair. Johnny was able to get up the ramp with out Dally pushing him. When they got inside, Dally turned on the lights and everyone jumped out and yelled ' Surprise!' and Johnny laughed, not thinking that the guys would do something so ridiculous. But what really surprised him was Velma was there...

After supper, Darry leaned back and asked, " Ok. Now. Who's dish was better?"

"Velma's" Two-Bit and Dally said at the same time.

"What?" Darry and Soda sounded alittle angry. Velma was smiling.

"Oh...well..Darry...yours was ...was really ..good too..I means..Velmas was...Ok.. But yours..." Dally was trying to figure out what to say..

"Yours was Excellent." Two-bit finished. But then noticed the dirty looks coming from Sodapop and Velma.

"What about what I made?" Sodapop crossed his arms.

"Well...yours was...was..." Two-Bit looked over at Dally for help.

"was ...purple?" Dally shrugged and Two-Bit rolled his eyes. Steve started to laugh.

"What did you think Steve?" Darry asked. Steve stopped laughing, " Oh...um...well...well...I'd like to here was Johnny and Ponyboy think, first..."

All eyes were now on Pony and Johnny, who had been quiet this whole time. They looked at each other. They leaned in and started to whisper to themselves, then looked at the rest of them.

"We decided that all 3 dishes were excellently made.." Pony started

"And it would be unfair to pick one over the other." Johnny finished.

"uh...what they said..." Steve said, scratching the back of his head.

While they did the dishes, Dally and Steve kept dropped some of the silver wear. Velma usually bent over to pick it up. But what she didn't know, was ever time she bent over, the guys either looked at her butt, or down her blouse.

" So, Velma, what did you do in California?" Darry asked her as he started to dry the plates.

"Nothing really...It was just like every other place I moved too, I stayed in side most of the time.."

"Make any new friends?" Two-Bit asked her.

"Some...at work.."

"Oh? you got a job?" Darry asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

" Two. Mondays to Thursdays I work part time at a massage parlor, Fridays and Saturdays I sing at a night club.."

"Seriously?" Dally grinned.

"Yes. Seriously." Velma laughed.

"You should give Johnny a massage." Dally laughed.

"What?" Johnny started to blush.

"Yeah, aint that part of the therapy or rehabilitation or something ?"

"Eah...but.."

"But what? None of the doctors or what ever look as good as that?" Dally asked, Pointing at Velma, making her blush.

"well...no...but.."

"But nothing." Dally laughed," go get your paralyzed ass over on the couch and lay down."

Johnny sighed and wheeled himself over to the couch. He pushed himself out of the chair and sat down on the couch

"Lay down..."

Johnny rolled his eyes and laid down on his stomach.

Velma went over and knelt down on the floor, " good to see Dally hasn't changed..."

Johnny laughed, " yeah...his hearts in the right place, but I think his brain slipped down his backside..."

Velma laughed. She started to give him the massage, " Hows that?"

"mmmm...good..."

She smiled, " the muscles in your back at tense..you need to relax abit..." She told him, " were you this tense with the other ones?"

"No...not with the one from the hospital that came to the prison.."

"Why is it so different?"

Johnny blushed, " Uh...well..."


	21. Meeting James

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders..

--------------------------------

They had talked for hours. When Velma realized how late it was, She stood up, " I really should be going.." She sighed.

"Why?" Two-Bit asked her.

"Well, I still need to get checked into the hotel...I'll see yous tomorrow." She started to walk to the door, but Darry had stopped her

"You aint staying at a hotel...you can stay here..."

"Yeah, right. and sleep where? " She raised an eyebrow

"Well..You could sleep with Pony.." Darry suggested.

Both Ponyboy and Velma began to blush, then Darry rolled his eyes, " In the same room..."

"No..Its fine, really...I already have a hotel room booked..I can't loose it." Velma told them.

"Why not?" Darry asked.

"Well, Its for me and my boyfriend...something came up so he's not going to be here till tomorrow.."

"Boyfriend?" Two-Bit stood up..

"Yes.."

Two-Bit frowned abit, "Whats his name?"

"James.."

" How old is he?"

"24."

"24? Alittle old for you, aint he?" Two-Bit crossed his arms.

Velma rolled her eyes, " No."

"Tell us about him."

"What? No."

"Why not?" Johnny asked.

"Because is it really not any off your business."

"Come on...tell us about him."Soda had stood up and put an arm around Velma, " Pleeease?"

"No...guys, I really have to go."

"Your sharing a room with him, then?" Darry asked.

"Yes..."

"We are going to meet him?" Darry raised his eyebrows. It was more of an order than a question.

"Fine...Tomorrow, ok?"

Darry nodded and Velma left the house and got into her car...Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rise and shine, Babe."

Velma opened her eyes and smiled." Hey, James."

"Its not like you to sleep in so late.." He smiled abit.

"What time is it?" Velma asked him.

"Its almost noon..."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only an hour..

"oh...why didn't you wake me up?"

"Didn't wanna."

Velma giggled abit. She got up and turned to James," Well...my friends are probably waiting...They want to meet you..."

"Friends?..."

" Now, If they start threatening you or anything..."

"If they start threatening me?"

"yeah, just...ignore them and try and change the subject, ok?"

"... If they start threatening me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Velma and James had gotten to the Curtis house by 1 o'clock. They stepped inside and immediately Two-Bit and Dally stopped James at the door frame.

"Hiya buddy" Dally said in a cold, fake voice that worried Velma..." It's James, Right?"

James nodded slowly.

"Good. Cause we needa talk." Two-Bit pushed James back out of the door and off of the step.

James had fallen down.."Uh...About what?" he asked, looking up at the two hoods glaring down at him.

"Don't be stupid." Dally growled, "We're going to go over a few rules."

"Rules for what?" James asked. He attempted to stand up, but got pushed back down by Two-Bit.

"Dating Velma." two-Bit told him.

"What? I've been doing it for the past 6 months..." James told them. He was getting abit angry..

"First off, You hurt her, we hurt you, got it?" Dally crossed his arms.

"What?" James stood up. " Look, She told me about the one month that she lived here...said something about all of her friends turning out to be a bunch of lying, violent hoods? But I think she said it nicer...But if you are the guys she was talking about, I don't think you have any right to tell me - "

Two-Bit punched James in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Second. You make her cry, we make you cry."

"You guys are crazy.." James muttered. He stood up and headed up the steps, but Dally grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, " Where do you think you're goin?" Dally tightened his grip on James's shoulder.

"I'm going to get Velma. We're leaving. She didn't even want to come to Tulsa."

"Why not?" Two-Bit asked her.

"She said she was afriad to run into you guys..She told me last time she was here, she saw some kid get killed...What changed her mind about you guys, I don't know...But thats going to change when I tell her about this..." James pushed Dallys hand away and once again tryed for the door, only to once again be yanked back ,by Two-Bit this time, and got punched in the face.

A truck pulled up and James saw a really big looking guy step out. James struggled to get up, mainly because Two-Bit kept kicking him down every time her tried.

Darry raised an eyebrow, " What are you doing?"

"Oh, Darry, this is James..Velma...boyfriend.." Two-Bit said.

"Ok..So..you are beating him up...why?" Darry looked at the two of them like they were crazy.

"He's a jerk." Dally said with a shrug.

"What?" James asked, almost shouting, " How the Hell am I a jerk?"

"You want to scare Velma." Two-Bit once again kicked him in the side.

"What? How?" James was holding his side trying to get up, this time pushed down by Dally.

"Telling her about this. Trust me, this would scare her... She don't need to know about this.." Two-Bit told him

"Yes. She does. She can't go on believing yous changed.." James was then helped up by Darry. Now, James thought he was being polite, but after he got to his feet, Darrys hand was around James' neck. "Not one word of this to her. Got it?"

James nodded, well, attempted to nod. Darry let go and turned to Two-Bit and Dally, "Well..Have fun." He smiled at them then went inside.

Inside, Darry joined Ponyboy, Johnny and Velma in the kitchen..Velma seemed nervous.

"Whats wrong?" Darry asked her.

"What are they doing out there?" She asked him.

"Ok...just talking...Nothing to be worried about." Darry smiled at her and she seemed to relax.


	22. Back to Normal

Disclaimer : I do not own the outsiders...

----------------------

James was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. He didn't like the way these guys looked at Velma and acted toward her. And he especially didn't like the face that Two-Bit kept putting his arm around her, and she was letting him do so.

Two-Bit didn't like James. He didn't like the fact that he was with Velma. If he got his way, she'd dump James. She'd be alittle upset afterward, probably. But she'd probably be even more hurt if he dumped her. So he was going to have to make some scheme to make James look like a jerk. Easy. He thought.

At supper time, Velma had taken a seat beside Ponyboy, and when James went to sit beside her, Two-Bit sat in the chair instead, giving James a smirk. James sighed and sat next to him. Then Dally sat on James's other side.

"What brings you two ta town?" Ponyboy asked.

"Oh," Velma smiled abit, " James wanted to visit some of his old friends and he asked me to come with him..."

"So, James." Two-Bit said, not even looking at him, " When do you two met?"

"Uh..8 months ago..We were at - "

"How long have you been dating?" Two-Bit actually looked over at him this time.

"Um..6 months...After we -"

"You got a criminal record, James?" Dally asked.

"Uh..." James wanted to change the subject, " Why are the potatoes purple with yellow dots?"

While everyone else was laughing at the comment, Dally checked to make sure Velma wasn't looking, then smacked James in the back of the head, " Don't change the subject."

"Well...I did get arrested this...one time..." James said with a sigh.

Up to that point, Darry tried to stay out of the conversation. But now he wanted to know more. " What for?" He asked.

"I'd...rather not talk about it." James said, shifting uncomfortable.

"No. Come on, tell us." Johnny asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Come on guys..leave him alone..." Velma said , looking around at them all.

"No, no. I think he should really answer this one.. I mean...Velma, did you know he was arrested before?" Two-Bit asked her.

"Well...No...I...I didn't...But.."

"But nothing! James. Why were you arrested?" Two-Bit asked.

"Look, I just got into a fight with some guy at a bar one night...he was the aggressor, I was just protecting myself..but the cops took us both..."

"Can you fight?" Dally asked.

"What?"

"You know, fight. You know how to?"

"Well..I don't have any need to fight..." James shrugged.

"Nobody needs to fight..." Johnny said, " But there is always someone who wants to."

It kinda got quiet after that. James was the only one who didn't know why.

------------------------------

All night, Two-Bit kept trying to get James to blow his lid. Piss him off. Make him get violent. No such luck. But he got a plan when they were about to leave..

"No, why don't ya's stay for a little longer? Steve and Soda got a movie..."

"Oh? What movie?" Velma asked. It was clear by the look on James's face that he didn't want to stay any longer.

"Dunno...but they say it's a good one."

"Love to, But we should really get going." James said.

"Oh, Please, James. Can we stay?" She tilted her head to the side and James sighed," Fine.."

Velma kissed him, then went to sit down. She sat down on the couch by Two-Bit, and James quickly took the empty seat beside her.

At first, the movie was good.But after while, Velma realized it was a horror movie! She couldn't believe she fell for this again! " Two-Bit..." She whined and covered her eyes.

"What? Not like I knew it was going to be a horror flick..." He lied." hey, would I ask you to watch a movie like this when I know you don't like them?"

"No..."

Two-Bit put his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"Alright! Thats it!" James stood up, "Velma, we're leaving." He grabbed her arm and yanked her off of the couch and started dragging her toward the door.. " James...James, you're hurting me.." she complained. " Shut up. We'll talk when we get back to the Hotel.." James muttered.

"She aint going back to that hotel with you." Two-Bit stood up and went over to them.

"Look, you don't have a say in this, Ok?" James was really pissed off at him.

"Like hell I don't." Two-Bit tryed to pull Velma away from James, only to get a punch in the face. He stumbled backwards, tripping over a stool.. That was what he was waiting for. Velma hurried over and knelt down beside him,"Oh, my god, Two-Bit, are you ok?"

" Velma. Come on. We're leaving." James started to walk toward her, only to be shoved back by Darry. " Get the hell out of my house."

James looked at Velma helping Two-Bit up. There was just a long moment of silence, then James left, uttering a large variety of curses. Two-Bit smiled. His plan worked.

"This is all my fault..." Velma said suddenly, she was almost crying.

"What? No..Velma.." He hugged her, " What would ever make you think that?"

"I should of just left when he wanted to earlier..."

" No..you shouldn't have...look, that guys an ass hole. You can do much better than him." He smiled, wiping away her tears.

"I always seem to go for the wrong people..."

"Just because you only seem to see the good in people.." That made her smile abit. she looked around the room and noticed Darry, Sodapop, and the rest of them standing around awkwardly while she and Two-Bit had that little moment.

---------------------------------

It took some convincing, but she ended up staying there that night. She could of easily just have gotten another hotel room, but the guys wouldn't hear of it. Darry let her sleep in his room. Ponyboy even gave her something to sleep in. Both the top and pants were way to big. The pants wouldn't even stay up. But the shirt was big enough to cover her...just barely. It was loose at the neck and the bottom of the shirt didn't even cover half of her thigh. Supposedly, this was the smallest thing he brought back with him from collage for the summer..

After she had woken up, she headed down the hall and into the kitchen. Ponyboy and Darry were up and making breakfast. She kind of figured that. She smiled, " Good morning."

"Mornin'" Ponyboy smiled," Sleep well?"

She nodded, " Just fine, thank you...So. Can I help with anything?" She asked them.

"uh..sure. Could you get some plates?"

"Sure." She went over to the cupboard and opened it up. She noticed they were on the top shelf inside of the cupboard. She had to stand up on her tip-toes to reach them. Darry had looked over at her and noticed that the shirt was rising up and he also noticed she had white lace panties. He began to blush and went over and got the plates out himself, " Uh, why don't you go wake up Soda?"

Velma just looked at him for a moment, then said, 'ok'.

She went down the hall and knocked on Sodapops door, " Soda?..." She waited a moment and there was no answer. So, she opened the door and stepped inside, " Soda?" He wasn't there. She stepped in farther, then suddenly, Soda jumped out at her from behind the door. She screamed. Soda laughed, and Darry and Ponyboy came to see what happened.


	23. Not so unexpected twist

Disclaimer : Do not own the Outsiders

Note: Last chapter! kinda goes all...Zip! Zoom! Wtf! ha ha! Happy endings rule!.

---------------------

No, I'm not.."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not.."

"Yes, you are."

"No! I'm not"

"Yes! You are!"

Dally, Johnny, Ponyboy and Two-Bit were watching this for a few minutes. Darry was insisting that Velma stayed there. While Velma kept saying she was going to go to a motel. Both were being very stubborn.

"Darry. I'm going to get a motel room."

"No. You're staying here."

"Look, I'm just going to go get a room at a motel, or something.."

"You're going to stay here."

Velma rolled her eyes, " look. I'm going to go get my stuff from the hotel room I shared with James.." she said, picking up her purse.

"Alone?"

"Yes. Alone."

"But what if he's still pissed off about last night?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'm going with you..."

"Darry..." Velma started..

"I'll go, too" Two-Bit said, standing up from his seat on the couch.

"Me too.." Dally said with a yawn.

"No...guys...I can do it myself." Velma told them.

"You ain't going alone. " Two-Bit said.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself.."

--------------------------

Not 5 minutes later, Velma was on the way to the hotel...but she wasn't in her own car, and she wasn't alone, nor was she driving. Darry was driving. Dally was sitting on the passenger side, and Two-Bit was sitting in the back with Velma, who was not amused.

"You guys suck, you know that?" She sulked.

"Quit whinin' "Dally said. "We're going in weather you like it or not.."

Velma sighed and was silent for the rest of the drive. When they finally got there, Velma took the key to her room out of her purse. As she moved to get out of the car, Two-Bit pulled her back in and Dally took the key from her.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not going in there."Darry said. " We'll be back in a minute." He said and left with Dally..

" Why are they treating me like that?" she asked Two-Bit.

"Well...its...just in case he's up there..."

"So what if he is?"

"The man has a short temper. I mean..He knocked me off my feet with one hit, what would he do to you if he was still upset?"

Velma just looked away and Two-Bit sighed.It started to rain... then he changed the subject.

"So...where you stayin' tonight?..Cause I have a spare room in my apartment..." Two-Bit told her.

"Are you sure?..."

"Positive."

"Well...I guess so..."

----------------------

The wind picked up, the rain was coming down harder, and the thunder and lightning had been going on for the last 2 hours. Velma couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and at one point, trying to sleep with her head under the covers. Nothing worked. She almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door. Two-Bit opened the door slightly and looked inside, smiling slightly, seeing how Velma was on the bed, " Still don't like thunderstorms?"

Velma shifted her position and stuck her head out of the blankets, then she shook her head. Two-Bit laughed slightly and stepped into the room. He had a candle with him, he had gotten up to get it before he checked in on Velma. He went and sat down on the edge of the bed." Why not? I mean...they aint that great...But they aint that bad either..."

"I know..." she said quietly.." But..."

"But what?" he asked, putting the candle on the bedside-table.

"Well...just...as far as I can remember, every time it was like this outside..I was all alone in a big, dark house...and when I was a little kid...I used to be afraid of loud nosies...and...I dunno...Its...its stupid, I know..."

"No...No...its not stupid..." He told her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yes it is.."

"Says who?"

"James..."

Two-Bit frowned slight. " His opinion doesn't count." He smiled, then laid down beside her, putting his arm around her, and almost immediately, she curled up against his chest.

"Velma?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

Velma was silent for a moment... " I love you, too..."

---------------------

Velma woke up later that usual. The sun was shining though the window. Birds were chirping. Seemed like a beautiful day. One of the first things she noticed was Two-Bit wasn't there. She got up and looked around the apartment. She found a note on the fridge that said ' Gone Out, Be back soon -KM '

Soon turned out to be an hour later. She was sitting at the table, reading the paper, when Two-Bit came home. He came right beside her and got down on one knee. She looked over at him..."What...what are you doing?"

He pulled out a small black box and opened it. It was a diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my god..."

"Velma...Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god.." she repeated. " You...you can't ..be serious? I mean...we dated for two weeks...five years ago...and it ended...terribly..."

"I don't care."

"But...its...its crazy! Did you even think this through?"

"Yes. I did."

"You did?"

"I did. We'd drive up to Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Yeah. We can go to one of those chapels in Vegas. Be married by the end of the month."

"Why...Why...why would you just do something like this? It's insane. I mean...why?"

"Because I love you. I really meant it when I said it last night.."

"Well...I love you too..."

"So...Whaddya say?"

Velma simply looked at him for a moment..Then smiled. " Yes." She said, " Yes" She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

Two-Bit smiled and jumped up, He put the ring on her finger and picked her up, " You won't regret this.." He said with abit of a laugh, " I promise.."

------------------

Blah! Keep an eye out for part 2! Love you till Tuesday!


End file.
